Experta en Bodas
by Mago
Summary: Sakura es una muy prestigiada planeadora de bodas. Asi es que no es nada nuevo que tenga en sus manos la boda del siglo, ¿verdad? Sera toda una profesional en ese caso... ¡AH! Por cierto, Li Xiao Lang es el futuro esposo...
1. Incredulidad

**_Capitulo 1 _**

****

****

**_Donde Xiao Lang establece _**

**_Su incredulidad sobre el amor_**

¿El amor? Bah, por el _amor_ de Dios, no me vengan con ese tipo de estupideces. El amor es un simple mito. Un 'sentimiento' creado por la gente para poder justificar la insaciable lujuria de este mundo. Una excusa para llevar a cabo sus más pasionales necedades. Jamás he conocido a alguien que no _ame _sin exigir nada a cambio. ¿Y que no se supone que el amor no es egoísta? Tantas contradictorias que hay, pensarías que la gente dejaría de creer en el…ah pero no…simplemente dicen que el _amor _es contradictorio… ¿Quién los entiende? Ciertamente, _yo _no. Siento mucho por las personas que aún creen en la frase 'te amo'. Es algo tan…frívolo… ¡igual que yo! Exacto. Es por eso que no creo en eso. Si aún no entiendo como es que la gente cree en mí (**¬¬)**…Tómenme como un tipo que simplemente mira la realidad de frente. Eso es…así ya no suena tan…vulgar (por falta de otra palabra mas conveniente). Claro, he dicho esa frasecita de dos palabras millones de veces, pero jamás lo he dicho en serio. Si, si, si, suena terrible y todo eso…pero meditadlo. ¿Acaso no tiene sentido lo que digo?

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Iba caminando hacía la escuela, el auto estaba en proceso de reparación, así es que llegue a la escuela de una manera…diferente. Tengo que decir que la mirada de prácticamente todas las chicas estaban sobre mí. Me repugnan tanto. Pero no podía mostrarlo. No el heredero de la fortuna Li. Les dedique la sonrisa que a mi me gusta llamar 'absurda'. Las confunde, como no saben captar indirectas de desprecio… En fin, llegue y abrí la puerta de la cafetería. Hubo un repentino silencio mientras todos volteaban a verme. Pude detectar algunos sonrojos y les regale un guiño a las participantes.

Mi preparatoria es un internado, pero yo me negué a vivir en los terrenos del internado, alegue que el heredero de los Li tenía derecho a privacidad, y que no faltaría a clases, entregaría todas mis tareas… No tenían ninguna objeción cuando termine con ellos… Me empeñe en poder vivir fuera de la escuela por varias razones. La principal es por que no parezco poder llevarme bien con mis compañeros. Lo único que les interesa no es nada más que sexo y las chicas con las cuales se han podido acostar. En fin… Llegue y compre un poco del desayuno que estaban sirviendo. No soy muy buen cocinero que digamos, así es que prácticamente todas las mañanas me puedes encontrar ahí… Puse mi bandeja sobre una mesa vacía y observe las puertas por las cuales yo hacía escasos minutos acababa de entrar. La persona que yo estaba esperando no tardo mucho en llegar. Estaba gloriosa. Su pelo rojo recogido, pero unos mechones se negaban a permanecer en lugar y caían sobre su cara exquisitamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban como el propio amanecer, su gloriosa figura demostrada a la perfección con una diminuta falda ajustada a sus increíbles caderas…que no dejaban nada a la maldita imaginación, una blusa igual de _conservadora_, y unas botas tan altas que me preguntaba como demonios lograba caminar así, contoneándose de aquí para allá, prácticamente arrojándose a las solapas de unos tipos. Tenia la palabra 'FACIL' imprenta sobre su frente en un rojo más exagerado que su falso pelo teñido. Su color de ojos era igual de falso. Lo que hace la gente hoy en dia para tener sus ojos de un diferente color… Su voz era como uñas contra un pizarrón para mí. En serio me preguntaba como demonios era que la había soportado tanto tiempo sin estrangularla…

Si señores…adivinaron correctamente…mi adorada, añorada, amada (JA)…novia. Camino hacía mi con un paso sexy (supongo que para ella lo era, pero a mi se me semejaba mas a que tenia un calambre…hablando en serio). Sus parpados yendo de arriba y abajo en una manera tan rápida que me sorprendió. No sabía que alguien pudiera parpadear tan rápido… De repente ya no tenía hambre…ni ganas de hablar con Lianne…tenía ganas de regresar todo lo que acababa de comer…

-Hola mi pequeño lobo.- Dijo, trazando mi espalda con su dedo. Retemblé al contacto, totalmente asqueado. Pero ella lo tomo de la manera equivocada… ¿como pudo confundir eso con placer? Kami-sama, hablando de estúpidas. ¿Y desde cuando le pertenecía?

-Lianne, yo me largo.- ¿Que directo soy no?

-¿Porque Lobito?- ARGHHH…esa voz…

-Porque tu estas aquí.- Me levanté y tire el resto de mi desayuno en el bote de basura. Estaba por salir de la cafetería cuando nuevamente escuche esas implacables uñas contra el pizarrón.

-¿Eso significa que terminamos?- ¡KAMI-SAMA!!! ¿¡Que tan densas pueden llegar a ser???!!! Salí de ahí totalmente enfurecido.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Caminaba a casa con paso lento, totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos. Todo era…raro, por decirlo de cierta forma.

Estaba (nuevamente) soltero… Vaya, que bien se sentía. Pero aún yo estaba sorprendido del repentino cambio que había tenido. Viéndola en la mañana solo me había traído repugnancia total. Me había recordado que tipo de mujer era ella.

Una de las mas bajas…

No se tenía respeto. Y estaba tan desesperada por ser una tía buena que hacía cualquier cosa…incluyendo acostarse con quien fuera; ganando así la bien merecida reputación de piruja.

Yo podía haber elegido a cualquier chica…y había caído con Lianne. ¿¡Kami-sama, que le sucedía al mundo?!

Había que admitir que no era totalmente mi culpa que había acabado con Lianne como novia. Mi madre había tenido mucho que ver en mi degradacion. Ella me había estado presionando para tomar por esposa a una chica decente. Pero YO no QUERIA. En fin, me presiono tanto con cierta chica que le dije que yo ya había escogido pareja. Había conocido a Lianne en una fiesta el día anterior y vi que no era del todo…apropiada, como diría mi madre, así es que decídi hacerle una jugarreta a mi madre y pagarle (y hacerla comprender de una vez por todas) por la presion y los momentos embarazosos por los cuales me había hecho pasar.

Y el resto es historia…

Pateé una roca y cerré los ojos. Bien, unos ratos de soltería no me vendrían nada mal. Ya me había hartado de 'someterme' a una sola mujer.

Entonces porque me sentía tan ¿vacío?

No tenía nada que ver con Lianne. Esta no era la primera vez que sucedía. Siempre que terminaba con una chica me pasaba lo mismo. Y estaba harto de ello. Estaba harto de siempre sentirme como una pobre estúpida alma abandonada en la mitad de la nada cuando en realidad había muchas más chicas que podía frecuentar. Era este sentimiento de decepción que llegaba inadvertidamente. Y pensándolo bien no era siempre cuando terminaba con alguien. Siempre me estaba pasando. Por eso era tan miserable… ¿pero que podía hacer? Nada…estaba seguro que _algo _estaba mal conmigo. Tal vez me estaba volviendo… ¿raro? ¡Jamás!

¡Retemblé con solo pensarlo!

Una voz electrónica repitiendo una y otra vez '¡Tienes correo!' me sacó de la linda tierra de los sueños donde yo danzaba con un hermoso tutú rosa y mayas blancas en el Cascanueces… ¡Kami-sama! Me senté de repente y sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente. Gracias a dios por la realidad…aunque el rosa no me quedaba nada mal…

¡¿QUE ME PASA?! Kami-sama…

Me levanté de la cama y cheque el reloj. Dos de la tarde…nada mal para un sábado. Abrí la pagina y vi de quien era el correo y me quede totalmente sorprendido. Nada más ni nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji. Sonreí al recordar a Tomoyo. Vaya chica…también es mi prima…XD  Hacia tiempo que nos escribíamos, pero habían sido como dos meses desde que había tenido noticias de ella. Bien, como sea…leí el correo.

**_Mi Querido Xiao Lang, _**

**_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. ¡Ni siquiera te imaginas en que lugares he estado!! Este viaje me trajo los viejos tiempos de regreso. ¿Recuerdas Tomoeda? ¡Kami-sama, hacia tanto tiempo que no iba para allá! Todo es tan diferente…pero a la vez igual…se que no sueno coherente. Ja, pero si alguna vez vas me comprenderás. ¿¡Adivina con quien me tope!? Al principio no podía creerlo, pero si. ¿Recuerdas aquella chica con la cual teníamos clase? Me pregunto como fue que la reconocí. Kami-sama sabe que tengo buena memoria con mis amigos, pero no puedo decir que esta chica era exactamente mi amiga… Pero viéndolo de cierta manera, esas orbes verdes son inconfundibles. Iba caminando por el parque (recuerdas, ¿el de los pingüinos? Sigue siendo tan kawaii…) cuando me tope con esta escena tan hermosa y conmovedora. Pétalos de cerezo estaban cayendo, y debajo de uno de estos árboles había una mujer sentada, llorando silenciosa, pero amargamente. De repente tomo uno de los pétalos y lo besó. ¡Lo besó! Es decir, ¿quien haría algo así en estos días? Justo cuando hizo eso yo también comencé a llorar. Todo era tan bello y…tan…tan…kawaii! Además ya sabes que sentimental soy, y ¡en realidad no lo pude evitar! Ahí fue cuando me vio y se levantó rápidamente. La vi de lleno en la cara, y algo dentro de mí la reconoció. Esos ojos, aunque rojos por el llanto, eran serenos y profundos. Un par de esmeraldas diría yo. Luego esas suaves facciones y el pelo ámbar rozando sus caderas… Claro, cuando era chica no lo tenía tan largo… ¡pero todo lo demás era prácticamente igual!!! Claro…ahora esta mucho más delgada y bonita…pero… ¡es tan inocente como antes!!! Me vio con esos ojos y al parecer ella también me reconoció y corrió a abrazarme. ¿¡Puedes creerlo??!!! ¡Abrazarme! A mí, la persona que siempre la había insultado por estar…bueno…gordita… Luego me dijo que estaba muy feliz de verme y que hacía tanto tiempo que no me veía y todo eso… y yo solo la miraba totalmente anonadada. ¿Como era posible que me recibiera así? Como si fuéramos…amigas… ¡Me sorprendió tanto que me quede sin habla como por dos horas! Claro, en el tiempo que estuve ahí charlamos constantemente…bueno, de hecho éramos inseparables. ¡Aún no puedo creer que fui tan cruel con alguien tan dulce! ¡Ella es tan kawaii! ¡Nos hemos hecho tan buenas amigas! ¡Tan buenas que he decidido mudarme nuevamente para allá!! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡¡¡¡Esto es taaaan kawaii!!! Estoy aquí en Seattle empacando. ¡Oh, Xiao Lang, estoy tan emocionada! ¡Nuevamente viviendo en Tomoeda! ¡KAWAII!!! _**

****

****

****

****

**_Besos, _**

****

**_Tommy_**

**_PD. ¿Cómo están todos allá en Hong Kong?_**

****

****

****

****

Bien, ahora si que estaba confundido. ¿De quien demonios hablaba Tomoyo? Ciertamente le había tomado aprecio a esta persona… ¿quien podría ser? Tomoyo había sido cruel con muchas personas…por mas cambiada que estaba ahora en su niñez había sido bastante despiadada y desalmada. Al igual que encantadora y dulce…cuando quería.

Rápidamente examiné el estado de Tomoyo y vi que estaba en línea, así es que apresuradamente le escribí una respuesta.

****

****

****

****

**_¿De quien hablabas? Jamás mencionaste su nombre en el correo. _**

****

****

****

Lo mandé y esperé a recibir su respuesta. Fui gratificado cuando nuevamente escuche esa voz electrónica anunciando la llegada de otra carta. Abrí la pagina para encontrarme con una casi indignada carta de Tomoyo.

**_¿Pues de quien mas si no de Ying Fa? En serio…a veces eres tan denso… ¿quien mas besaría pétalos de cerezo?_**

****

Mire el mensaje, totalmente confundido por unos segundos. Tomoeda estaba en Japón. Y Ying Fa en Japonés era…Sakura.

NA: Y como creen que vaya? Kami-sama! Miren la hora!!! Creo que los dejo!!! Pero si les gusto por favor dejen reviews!!! Eso significaria un capitulo muy pronto…jejeje, supongo que es soborno?? O un muy patetico intento…**¬****¬. **Como sea…dejan reviews, plisssssssss?????

Ah si, casi lo olvidaba!!! La idea de besar las flores (o los petalos… ¬¬) es de bebedoll. No te enojes!!! Solo lo tome prestado de acuerdo??? Perdon…pero como dicen…es mejor pedir perdon que pedir permiso… O

Peace out.

Fv blk rs


	2. Rosas Blancas y Sobornos

> NA: TATA!!! Nuevo capi!!! (se escuchan murmullos entre la multitud: wow, si que es rapida...) Lo se lo se, soy rapida!!! jajaja, bueno, creo que esto es todo... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWERS!!! ME SIENTO REALIZADA!!!! TRECE REVIEWS EN UN CAPI!!!! ME siento importante...jajaja, bueno, aqui les dejo otro capi...espero que lo disfruten... 
>
>> **_CaPiTuLo 2_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_Rosas Blancas y sobornos…_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_RaTiNg: PG-13_**
>> 
>> **_Titulo: Experta en Bodas_**
>> 
>> **_Disclaimer: Algún día seré dueña de CCS…mientras, hago esto. _**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_Notas: En el capi pasado se me olvido mencionar que los caracteres estarían un poco OOC y que el trama UA (universo alternativo). Osea que esto no tiene nada que ver con las cartas y todo eso…es como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes. O _**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_unos años después del ultimo capi…_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> -No _rojas_, ¡BLANCAS! ¡HOY!!! … ¡LAS TIENE QUE ENTREGAR HOY! _Rosas blancas_… ya sabe, esas cosas con espinas?- Prácticamente estaba gritándole al tipo del otro lado de la línea.
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **­-**¿Que sucede Tomoyo?- Pregunté cuando vi quien era la que me estaba dando ligeros toquecitos en la espalda. Dejé al hombre en la línea maldiciéndome.
>> 
>> -Te conseguí una cita.- Dijo esta, esbozando una sonrisota, como si acabara de hacer lo mas maravilloso del mundo…
>> 
>> -¡Dije _ROSAS BLANCAS _maldita sea! ¡¿Qué parte de rosas blancas no entiende señor?! ROSAS BLANCAS… ¿CAPTA? Sheeeeeeeesssssssshhhhhhhh…- Cubrí con mi mano el recibidor. –Tomoyo, ni siquiera hagas que comience con el tema _'hombres'_- Enfoque mi atención nuevamente al celular.
>> 
>> -¿Hola? ¿_HOLA_? ¡Argh!!- Grite en frustración, cerrando mi celular. –¡Me _colgo_! ¡A mi! ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno, ¿y que esperabas…? Después de todo es un hombre…- hubiera seguido con mi discurso de antagonismo hacia los hombres si no fuera por Tomoyo, nuevamente.
>> 
>> -Es realmente guapo Sakura, y…-
>> 
>> -¿Quién lo es?- Le pregunte, nuevamente enfocandola.
>> 
>> -Daimio lo es.-
>> 
>> -¿En serio? Que bien por el…ahora, ¿cual era el numero de ese florista empecatado?-
>> 
>> _RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGG_
>> 
>> -Espera un segundo, Tomoyo.- Le dije, nuevamente abriendo mi-siempre-útil teléfono celular. -¿Moshi moshi? … ¡Vaya, finalmente! … ¿Jardines Etéreos? ¿Estas bromeando? … ¡NO! ¡Los Jardines Etéreos _no_! … ¿Por qué? Por que Joan tiene un evento programado ahí para mañana mismo, por eso. … ¡_NO, _no haré que Joan reprograme! … si, si se que puedo … ¡NO baka!-
>> 
>> -Sakura, en realidad quiere conocerte…y no te topas con alguien que _quiera _salir contigo todos los días…- Al escuchar estas palabras de _mi _mejor amiga, le lancé una mirada fulminante.
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> -No saldré con el Tomoyo.-
>> 
>> -_¿Salir con quien?¿Estas saliendo con alguien y yo no estoy informada, Sakura-chan?- _Escuche del otro lado de la línea.
>> 
>> -¡_NO! _No estaba hablando contigo Chi-Ling … no, tampoco voy a salir con el … ¿Claveles? ¡¿Estas hablando en serio?! … _¿Por qué? _Esa es una pregunta muy estúpida Chi-Ling. ¡Los claveles no crean el ambiente que queremos! ¡Te dan claveles cuando van a romper contigo! Kami-sama… ¡Es una _boda_, no un protervo divorcio!… Aún no puedo creer que Melanie de hecho te _paga_. … ¡Claro que no! ¡Desapruebo totalmente eso! ¡Es tan asqueroso!-
>> 
>> -¡SAKURA, EN REALIDAD NECESITAS CONSEGUIRTE UNA VIDA AMOROSA!- Tomoyo grito para ser escuchada sobre todo el escándalo que yo estaba creando.
>> 
>> -Tomoyo, yo ya _tengo _una vida amorosa.- Dije tranquilamente, y escuche una risotada del otro extremo de la línea. _–Si claro Sakura.-_
>> 
>> -Metete en tus propios asuntos Chi-Ling.-
>> 
>> Totalmente ignore lo que se estaba volviendo una risa histérica por parte de Chi-Ling y volteé a ver a Tomoyo, que tenia el entrecejo taaaan fruncido…
>> 
>> ¿Y ella porque estaba tan preocupada por que no tenia un maldito novio? ¿No captaba que a mi no me interesa en estos momentos una relación?
>> 
>> -¡NO, CHI-LING; CLAVELES NO!- ¡Kami-sama, hablando de personas _densas_…!
>> 
>> ¿Y que si no tenía novio? ¿Y que si nunca había tenido un novio? No hay nada malo en haber dado mi primer beso…okay, tal vez si había algo…raro, ¡pero en estos momentos no me podía importar menos una estúpida relación!
>> 
>> -¿Y ESO ES FINAL, ENTENDIDO? ¡Ahora, no quiero volver a ser molestada con asuntos tan insignificantes cuando yo ya deje todo claro!- Mis botas Gucci hacían un _clic-clic _al caminar, que estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con mi humor impaciente.
>> 
>> -Sssshhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssh, creerías que podrían manejarlo solos, ¡pero ah no! Bakas…todos ellos.- Le murmure a Tomoyo mientras Chi-Ling revisaba el caviar.
>> 
>> _-Escuche eso Sakura ¬¬- _ Chi-Ling dijo, mientras Tomoyo me miraba, totalmente furica. Cerré mi celular, colgándole a Chi-Ling…hmmm, eh estado haciendo eso bastante, últimamente…
>> 
>> -Tomoyo, ¿por que no _entiendes_?- Volteó hacía mi, esos ojos amatistas brillando _muy _peligrosamente. –Tomoyo…- ¿Mi voz estaba saliéndome aguda? Argh… -Tommy…- intente otra vez, tratando de quitarle ese maldito brillo de los ojos. Le sonreí dulcemente, mostrándole lo mejor de mis positas.
>> 
>> -¡Ah no, no me-sonrías-dulcemente-y-muestres-tus-positas Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Por que no va a funcionar! Vas a salir con este chico y eso es todo. Punto final.-
>> 
>> Yo solo continué sonriendo, jugando con la última carta que me quedaba. ¡En realidad no quería salir! –Vamos Tommy…tu siempre me has entendido….sabes mejor que nadie que soy feliz…siendo _soltera_.-
>> 
>> Tomoyo suspiro, demostrando que yo ya estaba por ganar esta partida. –Puedes salir con chicos y seguir siendo soltera Sakura.-
>> 
>> Ouch, ahí si me tenia.
>> 
>> -Sakura…yo te entiendo…- Deje salir el suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Vaya, por un momento creí que estaba a punto de perder. Pero luego escuche el resto de su frase.
>> 
>> -Entiendo que tengas miedo de una relación…-
>> 
>> -¿¡MIEDO!???!!- Grité, totalmente enojada y a punto de perder el control. ¿Simplemente no _entendía _cierto? Sus ojos se abrieron hasta quedar como dos platos. Me había visto tirar mis berrinches durante el transcurso de los años, pero por Kami-sama que este iba a ser el peor.
>> 
>> -¡DAIDOUJI!!!! ¡¿COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA _INSINUAR _QUE _YO _TENGO _MIEDO_ Y MAS DE UN _TIPO_?!!!!!- Sentí como mi enojo se estaba bajando, pero aún no había terminado con Tomoyo. Sabia que había algo detrás de…esta…esta…cita, y yo lo iba a averiguar. -¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A _HABLARME_! ¡YO ME LARGO!-
>> 
>> -Por favor no, Sakura-san. No soportaría que te fueras. Sabes…eres muy kawaii…- Dijo Tomoyo, en un exagerado tono dramático. Claro que no lo decía en serio, estaba fijándose en sus uñas mientras lo decía. Solo estábamos diciendo nuestras partes.
>> 
>> ¿Debería…? Nah, esta vez ella no me calmaría tan fácilmente…
>> 
>> -¡NO VOY A SALIR CON NINGUNO DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS AMIGOS! ¿ME ENTENDISTE?-
>> 
>> -¡Oh no! Por favor…Daimio me debía un favor y le pedí que saliera contigo, porque te voy a pedir este favor y…- ¡No! ¡Lo estaba haciendo todo mal! ¡Había confesado demasiado pronto! Bueno, tendríamos que adelantar el acto.
>> 
>> -¡Ah! Sabía que detrás de esto había una razón Daidouji.- Sabía que ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos saldría conmigo. Hey, había trabajado duro por reputación, no iba a arruinarla por uno simple favor. Tomoyo, viendo que estaba en posición de negociar, se levanto de donde estaba arrodillada, rogándome que me quedara (si claro…)…
>> 
>> -Ves Sakura…eres tan kawaii…-
>> 
>> -¡Al grano Tomoyo!-
>> 
>> -Veras…esto es algo sumamente importante…-
>> 
>> -¿Tomoyo _que es_?- Dije, arrojándome en un sillón, totalmente exasperada en este punto.
>> 
>> -Necesitoqueplaneesmiboda.- Dijo diminutamente, sonrojándose salvajemente. Así que era eso eh? JA, pues esto era algo que estaba disfrutando…
>> 
>> Esperen un momento… ¿acaso acababa de pedirme que…?
>> 
>> -¿Desde hace cuanto exactamente estas desposada?- Tomoyo solo me miro con ojos de confusión.
>> 
>> -COMPROMETIDA, TOMOYO. ¿Desde hace cuanto?-
>> 
>> -¡Ah!- Tomoyo se soltó riendo. -¿Hace como dos meses?- Me dijo, y se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar que el cojín que salió volando no le golpeara.
>> 
>> -¡¿DOS MESES!??? ¿¡Y CUANDO PLANEABAS DECIRMELO?!! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR MIS OTRAS CUENTAS TOMOYO!!! ¡SI MELANIE SE ENTERARA!!!¡Y SOLO POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE RECHAZARE TU OFERTA!!!- Crucé mis brazos y me volví a tirar en el sillón.
>> 
>> -¿Y porque no Sakurita?- Tomoyo dijo calmadamente, tomando una pose desafiante y ese brillito de nuevo en los ojos…
>> 
>> -Porque…porque…-
>> 
>> -¿Cuantas he sido buena contigo?? ¡Hasta te conseguí una cita a ciegas con Daimio!-
>> 
>> -Ah, ¿¡y al engancharme con un tipo que ni siquiera conocía esperabas que estuviera tan feliz que diría si a cualquier cosa?!-
>> 
>> Tomoyo sonrío, un poco apenada. –Bueno…algo así…- Me confesó.
>> 
>> -Absolutamente no, Tomoyo. Tengo otras cuentas a las cuales atender…tu misma acabas de ser testigo a la inútiles de Chi-Ling… ¡Kami-sama, no me quiero ni imaginar que le pasaría a la boda de la hija del gobernador…!-
>> 
>> -Ah, vamos Ying Fa…- continuo cuando vio que yo no estaba cediendo. -¡Eres la mejor en Japón y hasta en China en esta área! Aparte…tengo el permiso de tu jefa, ¡y mira que me salio bastante cara!- Sonreí malévolamente cuando Tomoyo dijo esto. Tal vez esto podría resultar en mi ventaja después de todo.
>> 
>> Tomoyo, viendo mi sonrisa, entrecerró sus ojos, leyendo ya mi plan maléfico. -¡Oh no Sakura! ¿No vas a torcer esto de tal manera que quedara en tu ventaja, cierto?- Mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más. –Esta bien, esta bien, ¿cuanto dinero _mas _me va a costar esto?- Y después, en voz muy baja murmuro de mala gana, -¡Me pregunto donde quedo esa niñita dulce e inocente con la cual me vine a vivir hace algunos años!-
>> 
>> Me pregunto por que no graba estos momentos…me partiría de la risa en el futuro, viendo como lograba chantajearla…sería tan kawaii! (¿Quién dijo eso? Yo no, ¿cierto? o.O)
>> 
>> -Todavía no me trago que estoy a bordo de un avión Daidouji. ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que tendría que ir a Hong Kong para planear tu boda! Y más aún, todavía no me creo que no me hayas dicho de tu compromiso antes…-
>> 
>> -¡Aún no me trago la cantidad de dinero que me sacaste!- Tomoyo me interrumpió, señalando su dedo en mi pobre cara.
>> 
>> -Aw…vamos Tomoyo, no guardaras rencores por eso, ¿cierto? ¡Es decir, te perdone que me hayas puesto en una cita a ciegas con un total _perdedor_! ¿Y tú no me perdonaras esto?- Tomoyo me volteo a ver, su boca totalmente abierta, tratando de pensar en un respuesta adecuada. Me reí y le cerré la boca algo bruscamente…
>> 
>> Frunció el entrecejo y cruzo los brazos.
>> 
>> -A mi no me puedes echar la culpa por tratar de mejor tu patética vida.- Voltee a verla, siendo mi turno para quedarme con la boca abierta. Ella hizo lo mismo que yo, y yo fruncí el entrecejo y le enseñe la lengua.
>> 
>> -Ah, no seas tan infantil Sakura. Ni siquiera saliste con el chico, así es que no entiendo por que estas enojada.- Dijo, riéndose ligeramente.
>> 
>> -¿No entiendes por que estoy enojada?- chillé -¡estoy enojada porque no dejas de meter tu nariz en _MI _vida! ¡Por eso estoy enojada!-
>> 
>> Tomoyo solo rió un poco más y saco un espejo compacto. Viéndose en el, se acomodo el pelo. Habíamos ido al salón para que se lo cortaran…dijo que era para dar una buena impresión a la familia…si claro, era porque estaba emocionada por ver a su prometido por _primera _vez desde hacía muchos años.
>> 
>> ¿Quién esta mas loca que ella? Es decir, hasta le dejo de escribir _años _atrás. Y por lo que me ha contado de el es demasiado serio como para complacer a la Srta. No-me-para-la-boca.
>> 
>> -¿Crees que me veo bonita con este corte Sakurita?- Se lo habían cortado en capas hasta el hombro ayer, y por supuesto que se le veía bien. Se le veía perfecto, con sus cabellos añiles y piel de porcelana, todo se le veía bien.
>> 
>> -No Tomoyo, se te ve horrible.- Dije bromeando, pero a la vez con un poco de resentimiento. Siempre le estaba preguntando a alguien si se veía bien, requiriendo que le aseguraran que era hermosa, y después de un rato, te hartabas de ello.
>> 
>> -Que mala eres Sakura.- Tomoyo dijo, haciendo un puchero.
>> 
>> -Ay, ya cállate Tomoyo, al menos no me ando metiendo en la vida de los demás.- Contesté, casi automáticamente.
>> 
>> -¿Oh por favor superarías eso?- Tomoyo exclamó. –En realidad me estoy hartando de tus inmadúreces Sakurita.-
>> 
>> -¿Ah si? ¿¡Adivina quien esta harta de Srta.-volteen-a-verme-y-babeen-porque-soy-tan-hermosa!? ¡Yo!-
>> 
>> -¡Solo estas diciendo eso Kinomoto, porque sabes que soy mas bonita que tu!- Dijo enseñándome su lengua.
>> 
>> -¡Esa respuesta es tan tonta que no tomare parte de mi tiempo para contestarla! ¡Aparte, tú sabes que no me podría importar menos mi apariencia!- Dije, pero Tomoyo solo seguía viéndose al espejo.
>> 
>> Exasperada, tome el espejo, lo tire, escuche un ¡OUCH! en dirección general de mi tiro, y me voltee con ella, para verla nuevamente con la boca abierta y una expresión indignada en su rostro.
>> 
>> -¡No te preocupes Tomoyo! ¡Li-kun será como todos los demás hombres! ¡Claro que le parecerás hermosa! Entonces, su casamiento seria perfecto. Baka con Vanidad Arrogante. ¿Que bien no?- Dije, totalmente enfurecida.
>> 
>> Estaba CANSADA de ser yo la que le decía a Tomoyo que era hermosa como…como…como…bueno, algo realmente, pero realmente bonito. Crucé mis brazos y mire por la ventana. Las luces de Hong Kong titilaban maliciosamente abajo, y casi dejo salir un grito de la emoción. Aunque acabábamos de discutir como niñitas, aún éramos amigas, y sería la primera vez que conocería a su familia. Había hablado tanto de ellos durante el transcurso de los años, que estaba realmente ansiosa de conocerlos. Sobre todo al siempre-serio prometido.
>> 
>> Pronto, la voz del piloto anuncio nuestra llegada, y no pude evitar sonreír. Observándola con el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que ella me estaba viendo de la misma manera. Nos soltamos riendo. Tomamos nuestras bolsas y fuimos las primeras en bajar.
>> 
>> Sus ojos buscaron por todo el aeropuerto, esperando alguna señal que indicara que su familia estaba aquí. Yo me deje caer en un asiento y respire profundamente. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando Tomoyo me levanto de un jalón, y se puso a brincar emocionadamente.
>> 
>> "¡Aquí Tía Yelan! ¡Aquí!"
>> 
>> Abrazó a una señora, que aunque menor de los cuarenta, era la imagen viva de toda una dama y señora. Mis entrenados ojos inmediatamente absorbieron su imagen. Iba muy bien vestida con un traje marrón que combinaba con sus ojos, y el pelo recogido en un chongo discreto. Sus modales estaban pulidos a la perfección y sus labios tenían la forma de un pequeño corazón.
>> 
>> -¡Pero mírate Tomoyo! ¡Estas radiante!-
>> 
>> _Radiante…_ pensé dentro de mí. Definitivamente esta señora tenía práctica hablando públicamente. Su voz era baja, pero no susurraba, y tenía una nota de comando. En su exclamación, denotaba alegria moderada, _parcialmente_ _honesta_… noté para mi misma con sorpresa.
>> 
>> Tomoyo se sonrojo y miro hacía el piso.
>> 
>> -Vamos niña, no te hagas la modesta conmigo. ¡Se que eres todo menos eso!- Su tía sonrió, y yo aclare la garganta antes de que pudiera continuar inflándole el ego a mi amiga.
>> 
>> Tomoyo parecía haberse olvidado de mi existencia… pero yo sonreí dulcemente.
>> 
>> -Tomoyo, no me dijiste que traerías compañía.- Yelan Li enarco una elegante ceja, viéndome, y mi sonrisa se congelo un momento.
>> 
>> -Mis disculpas por no haber escrito sobre ella. Pero ella es la persona que te dije no estaba segura si vendría o no. Ella preparara mi boda. Es la mejor en todo Japón y en China.- Tomoyo concluyó, totalmente emocionada.
>> 
>> -¿Y su nombre es?- Esta vieja ya me estaba cansando… ¡hablaba como si yo no estuviera ahí! Pero claro, sonreí inocentemente.
>> 
>> -Tía Yelan, esta es Kinomoto Sakura, Sakura, Li Yelan, matriarca del clan Li.-
>> 
>> -Por el momento querida, por el momento. Syaoran pronto se hará cargo de mis responsabilidades.- Tomoyo se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su primo y prometido, y Yelan solo sonrió, causando que Tomoyo nuevamente se sonrojara. –Me da mucho gusto que haya aceptado la proposición de mi sobrina Srta. Kinomoto. Más de uno se morirá de la envidia al saber quien es la que organiza el evento más grande en toda la centuria. Hemos escuchado de todos sus logros, y puedo decir que la familia Li la recibe con los brazos abiertos.- Yelan dijo en un tono confidencial.
>> 
>> No me sonrojé ni sonreí tímidamente. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Estaba más que orgullosa de mi éxito. Le dedique a Li una leve ascensión de la cabeza.
>> 
>> -Por favor llámeme Sakura Dama Li. Jamás me a agradado que me llamen así, y mucho menos Srta.-
>> 
>> -Claro. Bajo una condición Sakura.-
>> 
>> -¿Si?-
>> 
>> -Que jamás me llames Dama Li.-
>> 
>> Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios. La señora me empezaba a agradar.
>> 
>> -Wei, por favor recoge el equipaje de las damas.- Yelan le dijo al hombre que estaba a su lado.
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Estaba haciendo mucho frió, y yo solo traía una chaqueta ligera. Tomoyo, muy cómoda estaba, con su abrigo. ¿Por qué no me advirtió del cambio drástico de temperatura? Gracias a Dios que se me había ocurrido empacar algo abrigador…
>> 
>> Tomoyo pareció leer mis pensamientos, por que cuando bajamos de la limosina que se había parqueado frente una hermosa mansión Victoriana, me dijo –Vamos Sakura, ¿no esperabas un clima veraniego, cierto?-
>> 
>> -Al…algo…as…así.- Le conteste. Mis dedos necesitaban circulación…
>> 
>> Tomoyo solo rió y entramos a la casa. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto un pasillo, alumbrado con velas. Seguimos la penumbra y subimos unas escaleras, que nos llevaron frente a frente con dos puertas entreabiertas. ¿Y se supone que no estaba esperada? Ese tal Wei es rápido o.O
>> 
>> Tomoyo tomo el de la derecha y yo tome el de la izquierda. Busque un switch en la pared, pero no encontré ninguno. En cambio, encontré una vela sobre un buró.
>> 
>> ¿Velas a mediados del siglo 21? ¡Gracias a Dios que había traído mi computadora!
>> 
>> No me importó en esos momentos. Yo solo me tire en la cama, y me quedé profundamente dormida.
>> 
>> Me desperté con la débil luz del sol sobre mi cara. Me senté y estiré, sintiéndome totalmente relajada, y con el presentimiento de que hoy sería un buen día. Me levanté, pensando que debería de haber un baño por aquí cerca y…_POOF_
>> 
>> -¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!- Chillé cuando veía el suelo acercándose…
>> 
>> _THUMP_
>> 
>> Abajo, cuatro de las cinco personas que estaban sentadas salieron de un brinco de sus asientos. Tomoyo apenas calló su risa.
>> 
>> -No se preocupen, tía, primas. Es solo Sakura despertándose.- Todas voltearon a ver a Tomoyo, que estaba sacudiéndose de una risa silenciosa, preguntándose que clase de modales tenía esta experta en bodas japonesa. Regresaron a sus alimentos, pero seguían preguntándose cuando haría su aparición. Ya pasaban más de las dos de la tarde…
>> 
>> Escucharon pasos pesados que provenían de las escaleras, y todas dirigieron su atención ahí. Bajando de ellas venia una silueta femenina, su pelo un desastre, ropa colgando de ella.
>> 
>> "Buenos días Tommy…"
>> 
>> "Buenos tardes Saku." Al parecer Sakura no escucho la referencia de Tomoyo a la hora, por que continuo hablando.
>> 
>> "Acabo de tener un encuentro con mi equipaje. Ese Wei lo dejo en medio del cuarto…"
>> 
>> "Entonces supongo que eso explica porque ropa viene colgando de ti…"
>> 
>> "Si…supongo… ¿me podrías decir donde esta el ba—?" Se detuvo a la mitad de la oración cuando se dio cuenta que no Tomoyo no estaba sola. Los miro a través de ojos aun hinchados del sueño, que poco a poco se fueron abriendo hasta quedar como platos. "¡TOMOYO!!! ¡PORQUE NO ME—ARGH!!!!!" Con ese ultimo grito, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, corriendo, y escucharon una puerta azotarse arriba.
>> 
>> Esta vez Tomoyo no pudo evitarlo. Rió como si no hubiera un mañana.
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_NA: Y bien, que les parece?? Esta bien??? Quiero agradecer a TODOS mis reviewers!!!!! LOS AMO TANTO!!!! Si, si, si, si, si… Sobre todo a AnA-ChAn, que fue la primera!!! Y tambien a todos los que me dejaron review después!!! Son un amor!!!!! Estoy tan feliz!!!! Podría bailar!!!! Shakes butt Bueno, los dejo ahora si…perdon por el capi si esta algo…mal…pero es que tenía tanta flojera para traducirlo!!! Pero ya ven!!! Todo por ustedes!!!! Bai bai!! Hasta la proxima!!!!_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_Capitulo 3: Bajo construccion!_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> **_PD: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. La Verdadera Vocacion de mi Lobito o

**_NA: GrAcIaS a todos lo que me dejaron reviews!!!! Son un amor, ¡en serio! Se me hace muy mal que no les pueda contestar personalmente…pero es que últimamente he estado muy ajetreada, y además, se me olvido bajar la lista de los reviews…XD. En realidad, lo siento mucho, pero prometo que a los reviews de este capi si los contesto en el proxy. Os amo muxo, se los juro. Y se los agradezco de mil maneras…una de ellas… ¡subiendo el capi!!! XD Bueno…creo que eso es todo, y les prometo que haré todo lo posible por contestar sus reviews el proxy capi, ¿okis??? Bien…_**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Donde Xiao Lang descubre su verdadera Vocación_**

**__**

**__**

**_SYAORAN_**

**__**

**__**

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!-

**_=_**_ THUMP **=**_

Abruptamente abrí los ojos.

Esas no eran mis hermanas…

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba aquí.

No Xiao Lang, esto es solo una pesadilla, pellízcate y todo estará bien. ¡Te despertarás!

Me pellizqué.

Ouch, no me debería pinchar tan fuerte…lo recordare la próxima vez.

Ah, por cierto, no funcionó.

Estaba aquí.

ELLA

ESTABA

AQU

Podría haber gritado, pero como soy una persona en total control no lo hice.

Calmate Xiao Lang. Solo vas a conocer a tu prometida…

_HASTA CREEN_

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me lancé sobre el teléfono.

-¿Moshi moshi? … ¿Eriol-kun? … Voy a tú casa.-

_-¿Arribó, cierto?-_

-Hai.- Dije, tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Colgué, me puse una camisa encima, y me largué por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y como es ella?- Eriol preguntó ya un tiempo después de que había llegado.

-¿Cómo es quien?- Le pregunté, no importándome en lo mas mínimo saber de que era de lo que hablaba.

-¡Pues tu prometida! ¿Quién mas? ¿Es maja?- Eriol dijo, sentándose a un lado mío con un cazo de palomitas. –No me digas que ni siquiera la viste.- Dijo, cuando vio mi carota. –¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- Preguntó incrédulamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza y no despegué mi mirada del frente.

-¿Entonces como supiste que había llegado?-

¡Kami-sama! ¡No sabe cuando frenar! –La escuché.- Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿La _escuchaste_?- Preguntó divertido.

-Si, de hecho ella fue la que me despertó.-

-¿Chica gritona eh?- Dijo, sonriendo abiertamente. Solo lo fulminé con mi mirada fría.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí. Dejaré el asunto por la paz.- dijo, subiendo sus manos en señal de paz.

-Iré a tomar aire…- Dije, parándome.

-Esta bien, iré contigo.-

-Nah, será bastante aburrido.-

-No hay problema, yo mismo necesito aire para pensar.-

¡Coge la pista, idiota!

-Necesito mi propio tiempo.-

-No te molestaré, lo prometo solemnemente.- Eriol dijo, la mano derecha sobre su corazón.

-SOLO.- Dije finalmente. Su sonrisa se cayó.

-Ah.-

Salí, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, dejando a un Eriol triste en la casa. El día era medio fresco, así es que metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y caminé, viendo mis interesantísimos zapatos.

Eriol tenía razón. Estaba que moría de miedo, y ni siquiera podía ocultarlo. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi práctica máscara de indiferencia? Demonios, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

"Tal vez de agrade," me dije a mi mismo. "Si claro, cuando venga el Apocalipsis…" Si era del agrado de Yelan, sería una chica totalmente estúpida. Del tipo que sabría como vestirse, pero no podría distinguir del negro al blanco.

Me encamine hacía mi lugar preferido. Era una hermosa catedral, cortada contra un enfático cielo, brillando intensamente. Contiguo a ella había un parque lleno de árboles de cerezo. Tenía un pequeño sendero que te llevaba a través del 'bosque' hasta un hermoso lago que resplandecía como cristal.

Era el único lugar en donde no me sentía sofocado. Me daba…mi espacio.

Desde que había regresado de Tomoeda, me perdía a diario en este lugar y no regresaba a casa hasta que la luna estuviera sobre mi cabeza. Pero siempre me la pasaba en el parque, no en la catedral. Algo en ella me causaba escalofríos, y yo la evitaba a toda costa.

Pero hoy algo en mí hizo que caminara hacía ella. Era casi como una pequeña voz, instándome a que entrara.

Me detuve frente a las grandes puertas de roble, temeroso de entrar.

_'¿Temeroso de que? ¿De que el sacerdote te saque a patadas por ser un pecador?'_ La voz se burlo.

Esta bien, eso sonaba ridículo.

Empuje una de las pesadas puertas y chilló enérgicamente. Me encogí con el solo sonido y detuve mis pasos, ya de por si, tentativos.

¿Por qué me detuve?

Rolando mis ojos ante mi propia estupidez, entre de lleno al oscuro lugar, inmediatamente la puerta se cerró detrás de mi. _Silenciosamente. _

Retemblé.

Habían sido _años _desde la última vez que había puesto pie en una iglesia, mucho menos una catedral. Mire a las ventanas decoradas con pinturas de santos, y me pregunté si en realidad había un Dios.

Si de verdad había uno, ¿porque no detenía uno de los mas grandes desastres 'naturales' de este mundo?

¡Mi matrimonio!

El matrimonio y yo no vamos de la mano…

Soy, después de todo, uno de sus hijos ¿no?

Y aunque le hubiera maldecido un par de veces y tomado su nombre en vano y…

Bien, no estamos aquí para que yo pueda confesarme y así desahogar mi pobre almita… **¬¬**

Mirando a mí alrededor, noté una discreta puertecita negra al fondo e inmediatamente me imagine que podría estar detrás de ella. No molestaría a nadie si tomaba un pequeño vistazo, ¿cierto?

Caminé hacía ella, mis pasos resonando en el casi vacío recinto, mi mano estirada hacía la sucia perilla…

Pero mi maldita recién-resurectada-conciencia me estaba molestando…nuevamente.

Me decía que yo no debería de andar metiendo en asuntos que no eran míos, que de ello no podía salir nada bueno…

¡Pero si yo ya me había metido en asuntos que no eran míos! Por ejemplo esta la vez que con esta chica… o.O

Ahem, este…dejémonos de comentarios…

Al diablo con todo eso. Este era mi último día de total libertad, al menos me merecía esto, ya que ni despedida de soltero me iban a hacer **¬¬**…

Empuje la puerta hacía adentro, revelando un pequeño salón, más sucio que mi cuarto, repleto de viejas, raídas, y rancias túnicas usadas en el servicio. Mi sabia mente ya estaba haciendo unos planes maravillosos…

**_…._**

**__**

Salí del salón, sintiéndome como todo un santo. Un santo pobre y decrepito, pero santo. Mejor aún, un mártir. Casi podía sentir una aureola alrededor de mi linda cabecita. XD

Mire por todo el lugar, y me di cuenta de que estaba vacío.

Estaba solo…

¡Estaba solo!

Jejejeje, esto sería divertido.

Caminé hacía el altar de mármol solemnemente, y me sorprendí a mi mismo al recordar el signo de la cruz. Aclaré mi garganta y apreté mis manos alrededor del altar.

-Padre Nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre. Venga tu reino hágase tu voluntad en el cielo así también como en la tierra…no…es en la tierra así también como en el cielo…si, eso es…- Comencé a tropezar con las palabras que nunca usaba desde ese punto.

Pero ¡oye!, esto se sentía bien.

Tal vez ser un sacerdote no era tan malo…

Terminé con el Padre Nuestro y comencé con el Ave Maria, sorprendiéndome enormemente al darme cuenta de que recordaba que _existía _tal rezo.

…y tenía sus ventajas.…

No te tenías que casar… No te tenías que casar… ¡Creerías eso! 

Me preguntaba si no había descubierto mi verdadera vocación un poco tarde.

Abrí mi boca para continuar, pero olvidé cerrarla al notar que no estaba completamente, enteramente, absolutamente, definitivamente, indiscutiblemente, totalmente, plenamente, consumadamente, íntegramente, indivisiblemente (muchos sinónimos después…) solo y que una chica caminaba por el pasillo hacía mi, su cabeza gacha y murmurando incoherencias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**__**

**_Autora_**

****

Sakura estaba parada frente a un palacio. Bien, no era un palacio, pero si era un hermosa catedral. Era tan perfecta…a Tomoyo definitivamente le encantaría.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al notar el parque que se encontraba adyacente al edificio. ¡Todo era tan perfecto!

Después de buscar tan arduamente, había sido recompensada magníficamente.

Podrían tener la recepción ahí y…

Su mente ya estaba visionando todo, haciendo planes. Estaba mas que segura que Tomoyo quedaría hechizada con el lugar, así es que no habría ningún problema. Comenzó a tomar notas…

-Figuras de hielo en el lago…y mesas debajo del paraíso de árboles de cerezo…si…si…dándole un toque de fantasía…- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta… ¡el lugar era tan inmenso!

Cuando terminó de hacer su reexaminación de las cercanías, entro a la catedral, su mente ya decorando la entrada.

-Rosas _blancas_ no rojas en la entrada…- murmuró un tanto irritada al recordar a aquel inepto florero que no sabía que era lo que hacía. –Y pétalos rojos en el pasillo, creando un maravilloso contraste…y…y…un arco allá…-

Aún murmuraba, cuando escucho una voz aburrida comenzar –Ave María…- y después detenerse abruptamente al verla.

¡El sacerdote! Estaba tan contenta de encontrarlo… ¡así ya podría arreglar todo!

·

·

·

·

·

·

**_SYAORAN_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

¡Era hermosa! Tenía este pelo castaño que parecía de chocolate que bajaba hasta sus suaves caderas. Tenía unos ojazos esmeraldas que parecían verte con precaución, pero brillaban en anticipación. Su caminar era rápido, pero cuidadoso. Se aproximaba al altar, llamando al sacerdote.

En ese momento desee fervientemente ser el sacerdote.

…

…

Una sonrisa lenta se fue formando en mis labios…

Después de todo…talvez si era sacerdote.

Mientras venía por el pasillo, resolví a hacer algo.

Extendí mi mano hacía ella, y ella se inclino a darle un rápido beso.

-Habla, hija mía.- Dije en lo que pensaba era mi más profunda y resonante voz. Me miro con un gesto de suspicacia jugando con su frente. Le enarqué una ceja, como si estuviera siendo insolente, y ella bajo la mirada rápidamente.

-Lo siento Padre. Estoy aquí para pedirle un favor.- Ella murmuró, y mi ceja se alzó aún más. "Va a haber esta boda y…" Dejo la oración caer, sin terminarla. Yo solo la miraba, totalmente incrédulo de que alguien se casaría por voluntad propia.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿Te casas? Debes estar bromeando chica… ¡eso se llama suicidio propio!-

(NA: **¬¬ **Duh, tan inteligente como siempre mi Syaoran XD.) Me miro, confusión danzando en sus ojos. -Ahem…quiero decir, ¿cuando tomara lugar esta boda, hija?-

-En…- aquí la chica hesitó. –Dos meses…creo…- Dijo lentamente.

-¿Crees? ¿¡Ni siquiera sabes cuando tu funeral—ahem, boda, se llevará a cabo?!- Me miró ahora directamente a los ojos, y era su turno para enarcar una ceja…con mucha más elegancia que yo…

-Dos meses- dijo firmemente. –La catedral estará totalmente resplandeciendo, hermosísima…es decir, más de lo que ya es…-

-Me perdí la parte en la cual eso a mí me importa.- **¬¬**

-No pretendo ser grosera, ¿pero esta seguro de que usted es el—ah, sacerdote?- Dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¡Claro que lo soy, niña insolente!- Exclamé, pero no estaba intimidada…ladeó su cabeza a la izquierda y perforó mis ojos con sus esmeraldas.

El único intimidado era yo… (Si, el ego esta que revienta aquí . )

-Si claro. Escucha, no se quien eres…y honestamente no me podría importar menos, solo quiero hablar con el sacerdote ¿de acuerdo?-

-Yo soy el sacerdote, kaijuu, ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?- Le grité.

-¡FIJATE EN LO QUE DICES BAKA-QUE-NO-SABE-EL-AVE-MARÍA! ¡No soy ningún monstruo!-

Casi me río. ¡Estaba tan roja en la cara! Pero me contuve correctamente.

-Me sé perfectamente el Ave María, es solo que estoy un tanto fuera de practica, _kaijuu_.- Dije, mi nariz en el aire.

=_STOMP_=

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-


	4. Sagradas Palabras?

**Nota Especifica e IMPORTANTE )/( Si eres sensible a todo lo que se refiere el tema de la religión o no te agrada el vocabulario, digamos…un _poco_** (y hago énfasis en la palabra poco, porque en realidad no es nada del otro mundo, o algo que nunca hubieran escuchado todos los días. En realidad yo no haría esta nota, pero digamos que por ser buena chica la hago…ah, como sea, de regreso al punto…jeje) **de tono, por favor no leas este capitulo. Con el dolor de mi alma, pero no quiero que me lleguen flames por esto. El punto ya aclarado los dejo con su capitulo. **

****

****

**_Experta en Bodas_**

****

****

**_Capitulo IV_**

****

****

_Con estas Sagradas Palabras te describo, amor mío_

Déjenme decirles que mis sospechas comenzaron inmediatamente.

Cuando dijo, "Habla, hija mía," su voz estaba totalmente ronca. Si creía que sonaba masculino y sexy con esa falsedad, tenía que reconsiderarlo.

Casi me convencía cuando empezó a gritar incoherencias (típico de un hombre)… -¿¡QUE?! ¿Te casas? Debes estar bromeando chica… ¡eso se llama suicidio propio!-

Deduje que no era una persona muy inteligente…

Mientras continuaba tropezándose sobre sus propias mentiras, podría haber rolado mis ojos. Era más que obvio que el no era el sacerdote. Pero no importaba. Tenía mucho tiempo libre, y quería ver como se hacia un idiota de si mismo.

Pero ah no…realmente me hizo enojar cuando me dijo kaijuu. Nadie me llamaba así, excepto Touya, y en realidad ya no lo hacía desde que le había roto el dedo del pie la última vez que lo había pisado…

Mi paciencia fue a tomar unas vacaciones…

Y la tentación era demasiada como para resistirme.

Sonreía mientras el gritaba clemencia.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡POR DIOS! ¡MI PIE ESTA TOTALMENTE HECHO UNA MIERDA!!!! ¡HIJA DE PERRA! ERES UNA MALDITA ARROGANTE ZORRA ¡AH, KAMI-SAMA, MI PIE! ¡VAN A TENER QUE AMPUTARLO Y TODO VA A SER TU MALDITA CULPA!-

Bueno, no exactamente misericordia, pero si gritaba.

Yo solo me crucé de brazos y rolé mis ojos mientras el se volvía totalmente maniático. Brincaba por todo el lugar, su pie en una mano. Supuestamente el que le había pisado con mi tacón, pero yo estaba más que segura que había sido el otro…

Ignoré completamente los insultos con los cuales me estaba bañando. Como si me importara lo que un idiota saltarín tuviera que decir.

Cuando finalmente regreso a sus pocos sentidos, yo tenía mi cabeza ladeada y enarcaba una ceja.

-Déjeme decirle _Padre_ que usted tiene un vocabulario…um, veamos…muy _extenso_ para alguien que le ha consagrado su vida al Dios Todopoderoso.- Le dije, una sonrisa malévola en mis labios.

-Este…eh…yo…yo soy humano. Un humano esta destinado a cometer pecados.- El tipo dijo, mirando al techo.

-Ah-ha- Le dije, obviamente no creyéndole nada.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No soy el sacerdote. Soy su aprendiz.-

-¡Si claro! ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?- Le dije, rolando mis ojos. –Ve y llévale esa mierda a una tonta.- Le dije bruscamente.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.-

Mi primer impulso era darle un bofetón. ¡Pero ya va! Mi mano no toca la mierda.

-Entonces deberías de dejar de hablarte a ti mismo. Ya sabes que dicen que eso es una señal segura de demencia.- Le dije, una sonrisa inocente en mi rostro.

Abrió su boca después de unos minutos (tomándose ese tiempo para comprender mi _tan _difícil insulto) y me miró con lindos puñales saliendo de sus ojos color chocolate.

Sorprendentemente, se calmó e inhaló forzudamente, haciendo que me preguntara si tenía problemas respiratorios. Si los tenía, aspiraba que tuviera un ataque. (Tan buena samaritana que soy yo n.n)

-Solamente eres una piedrita en mi camino al cielo. Otra prueba que Dios puso en mi camino para que yo pruebe mi devoción hacía el.- Dijo, mirando hacía el cielo, sus manos en una posición de oratoria frente a el.

-Ah bien, mantén el lenguaje y veremos si esa piedrita no se convierte en un peñón.- Le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Gruño y se calmó _nuevamente_.

**¡Ah por favor! ¡Queremos una explosión aquí! **

-¿Pero que esperaba yo de alguien de tu jaez?-

Me miró, en sus ojos la confusión bailaba la conga, haciéndome recordar a Tomoyo.

-¡Alguien de tu índole!-

Nah, la confusión no solamente había bailado la conga en sus ojos. Se puso a acampar ahí por todo un día.

-TU CLASE- Exclamé finalmente, mis manos volando frente a su cara. Se parecía tanto a Tomoyo que me daba escalofríos. Solo oraba a Kami-sama, o a quien fuera que escuchaba las oraciones, que no fuera alguien como este tipo el que se casara con Tomoyo.

-¿Y exactamente que clase es esa?- Me preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente.

-Realmente no quieres saber. Ser traído nuevamente a la tierra puede ser especialmente doloroso para un ego tan inflado como el tuyo.- Le dije, una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Créeme…quiero saber.-

-Cretinos…esa es tu clase.- Le dije, mi dulce sonrisa tornándose maliciosa.

Para mi sorpresa, el solo se encogió de hombros.

¡Pero si tenía que estar totalmente enfurecido para estos momentos!

Ah, como sea, lo estaba haciendo internamente.

-Yo conozco a las de tu tipo.- Dijo, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Nani?- Le pregunté. A la mitad de algo siempre revertía a mi idioma natal, inconscientemente. (¿Qué?)

-¡Eres de Japón! ¡Lo sabía!-

-Ve a comer mierda, baka.- Musité.

-Típico de las de tu tipo- Murmuró.

-¿Y cuales son las de mi tipo sabelotodo?-

Se soltó riendo.

-¿Ese es un insulto?-

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y crucé los brazos, lista para pelear.

-Conozco a las de tu tipo.- Repitió, acercándose aún más. Yo por respuesta, enarqué una ceja.

-Apuesto a que no.-

-No quieres apostar en ello, créeme.-

-Pruébame.- Le dije, mis ojos hirviendo.

Suspiró como si estuviera fastidiado y comenzó a hablar. –Vives con una amiga. Te hundes en tu trabajo. Nunca tienes novio, y si los tienes, nunca duran…-

Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero la cerré cuando me di cuenta que no tenía por lo cual protestar. Ni siquiera había mentido. Lo ha de haber notado, porque soltó una risotada.-Apuesto a que ni siquiera te han besado.- Dijo, mirándome.

-Kuso…- (Mierda) murmuré, pensando en como responderle…pero nada se me vino a la mente. –No me hundo en mi trabajo.- Le dije, haciendo un puchero. -¿Además, que si lo hago? Por lo menos no soy un cretino como tú.- Le dije, mi dulzura regresando.

-Y eres amargada porque nadie te quiere.- Añadió, haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario.

-¿Y que? Al menos no soy un idiota prepotente.- Siseé. Había perdido. Me había enojado. Esa es una regla cardinal cuando estas peleando con alguien. Nunca te enojes. El que se enoja pierde, así de simple.

-¿Y que? Te diré que. Vas a pagar tu deuda.- Dijo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¡¿Qué deuda?!!-

-Te dije que conocía a las de tu tipo.- Dijo, inclinándose hacía mi.

(Nada sutil, déjenme decirles)

Ah no. Este cretino no me iba a robar mi primer beso.

Así que lo empuje.

Así que se cayó.

Ay, estaba tan arrepentida.

Así que voceé mis preocupaciones.

-Espero que te mueras.- Le dije con una sonrisa mientras salía de la catedral que pronto estaría decorada bellamente para la Boda de mi Mejor Amigo.

(AN: AmigA en este caso…)

¿Que? Es una buena película.

Tomoyo hojeaba unos catálogos, checando unos modelos totalmente kawaii para la dama de honor. Hasta ahora había encontrado cuatro que realmente le gustaban, dos que estaban bien, y tres de los cuales no estaba segura.

-¡AH! ¡Este es!- Chilló cuando dio vuelta a una hoja. ¡Simplemente kawaii! Era tan perfecto…y tan violeta.

La sonrisa se cayó de los labios de Tomoyo.

Sakura _odiaba_ el violeta…y no estaba disponible en ningún otro color.

¿¡Porque era tan injusta la vida?!

Suspiró, totalmente decepcionada.

_=SLAM=_

Sakura entró en cuadro, sus ojos mandando las malas vibras. Estaba enojada, Tomoyo lo podía notar.

-¡ESE IMBECIL!!!!- Gritó mientras aventaba su bolso, el cual colisionó contra la pared del fondo del cuarto.

Okay, tal vez enojada era una subestimación. Estaba totalmente colérica.

-¡LO ODIO! ¡ESTA TAAAAN PERDIDO!!! ¡AH, PERO VA A PAGAR, CLARO QUE LO HARÁ!!- Sakura continuó con sus gritos, tomando un florero y tirándolo al piso con pasión, tomando delicia al escuchar como se estrellaba, mientras Tomoyo solamente se encogía. -¡ESE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO NO SABE QUE ACABA DE PERDER SU ALMA AL DIABLO!!!!- Sakura siguió, sus ojos brillando histéricamente, realmente asustando a Tomoyo, quien solamente era una pobre espectadora al show de la bestia. Sakura continuó rompiendo floreros y gritando maldiciones a todo pulmón, preocupando a Tomoyo. Sakura nunca maldecía. Bueno, solamente cuando enojada… (NA: Duh ¬¬)

-Sakura, calmate, recuerda, esta no es nuestra casa.- Tomoyo señaló valientemente en un diminuto susurro. (La valentía de esta chica…o la estupidez.)

-¿¡QUE ME CALME!!!!!??? ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME???!!! ¡DAME SU MALDITO CUELLO PARA QUEBRAR Y ME CALMARÉ, MALDITA SEA!!!!- Sakura vociferó, su cara totalmente roja.

-¿Cuello de quien?- Tomoyo preguntó, realmente pensando que la pobre alma desafortunada era uno de los muchos empleados de Sakura que había ordenado claveles en vez de rosas blancas para la boda de la hija del gobernador.

-¡LO MANDARÉ AL AVERNO! ¡VE SI NO!!!! ¡NO IMPORTA SI DIOS ME MANDA DESPUES!!! ¡PERO EL CAERÁ PRIMERO!!!!- Siguió, haciendo caso omiso de Tomoyo.

-¡¿DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO SAKURA??!!!!- Tomoyo finalmente gritó para ser escuchada por sobre el escándalo que Sakura estaba creando.

Sakura paró en seco su paseo por el cuarto. ¿Quién era?

¿¡Quién era?!!!

Comenzó a reírse maniáticamente.

-¿Sakura, estas bien?- Tomoyo preguntó preocupada, viendo como su amiga se doblegaba con una risa enfermiza.

-¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN!!! ¡SOLO SIENTATE Y MIRA COMO LE SACO SUS TRIPAS Y TIRO SU CABEZOTA A LOS PROTERVOS BUITRES!!! ¡VEREMOS SI AÚN ASÍ ME SIGUE DICIENDO DE COSAS!!!!!!- Gritó, recuperando el temprano enojo y logrando que lo superara. Se paró de donde había estado tirada cuando riendo y subió las escaleras.

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARÁ!!! ¡ES UN _HOMBRE_ DESPUES DE TODO!- Gruñó, azotando la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Sakura, no te molestaría usar violeta cierto?- Tomoyo llamó.

-¡ARRRGGHH!!!!- Fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

-Violeta será entonces.- Tomoyo dijo felizmente.

Sakura la había dejado escoger el color de la boda…y aquí estaba su decisión.

-La perra, ¿quien se cree que es? Empujándome así nada más. Ah, pero va a pagar…- Syaoran murmuró mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Eriol.

-¿Que te paso? Estaba…- Eriol comenzó a decir desde la cocina, pero paró en seco cuando vio a Syaoran en una raída toga de sacerdote. -¿_Qué te paso_?- Repitió, esta vez con mas convicción.

-…no sabe con quien se esta metiendo. No conoce la furia de Xiao Lang…- Syaoran siguió murmurando tenebrosamente.

-¿Quién no conoce tu furia?- Eriol preguntó, superando el hecho de que Syaoran parecía un pordiosero.

-¡Me empujó! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!-

-¿Quién? ¿Tu prometida?- Syaoran levantó la vista, como si por primera vez dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-De tu prometida.-

-¿A quién le importa mi prometida? Estoy hablando de esta kaijuu que me encontré en la catedral. Toda una perra…Todo poderosa…hablando de todo poderosos…ese sacerdote también va a pagar. ¿Quién se cree que es, gritándome de esa manera? Pero me ocupare de el después…ELLA va a recordar el día que me conoció… ¡ah si!- Dijo, riéndose maniáticamente mientras subía las escaleras.

-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre…- Syaoran volteó para encontrarse con un Eriol arrodillado al principio de las escaleras. Lo miró con confusión mientras Eriol se tropezaba con las palabras y después empezaba uno totalmente diferente. –Um… ¿que sigue? Querido Dios, apesto para las oraciones…uhhh…um…oops… ¿no mandes un relámpago a matarme?- Syaoran solo lo miró y sacudió su cabeza. Esta ya era una causa perdida.

Repentinamente, no podía dejar de reír.

Eriol echó un vistazo por uno de sus parpados y vio a su amigo realmente perdiéndolo.

-La única cosa que falta es el halo Eriol.- Syaoran dijo, haciendo que se uniera a la risa.

Entre risotadas, Eriol siguió con su cuestionamiento.

-Así que… ¿que hay con la toga de sacerdote?-

Syaoran dejo de reírse abruptamente. Y su expresión…dejémoslo en eso.

-Esa maldita perra…quiero que se convierta en un perro…no, mejor en un topo…no, quiero que se convierta en una rata, si eso es asqueroso…no, espera…que sea piojo…si…pero entonces podría encontrar mi cabecita agradable y dejaría a sus descendientes ¡acampando ahí!…no o no quiero eso…-

-Ah, debe de ser una chica especial.- Eriol dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-¡Oh si! La chica de mis sueños.- Syaoran dijo, rolando los ojos.

-Eso parece.- Eriol dijo, causando que Syaoran volviera con los gruñidos, subiera las escaleras, y azotara la puerta del cuarto de Eriol.

Eriol lo siguió y tocó en _su_ puerta.

-Um, ¿Xiao Lang?-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar en mi cuarto _solo_!-

-Ahem… ¿Xiao Lang? Lamento decirte que… ¿ese no es tu cuarto?-

-¿QUE?- Syaoran dijo, sacando su cabeza.

-Sip, ese es mi cuarto, y en realidad me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta.- Eriol dijo, algo tentativamente.

Syaoran entornó los ojos, asintió cortamente, y cerró la puerta.

Eriol brincó cuando escucho un horrible estrépito dentro de su cuarto, y dolorosamente se preguntó que era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Tan repentinamente como se había cerrado, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo tuyo mi amigo, pero realmente me decepcionaste. Creí que tenías mejores hábitos de limpieza, Eriol.- Syaoran dijo entre dientes, empujando la puerta y revelando total caos en el que alguna vez había sido el meticulosamente ordenado cuarto de Eriol.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?!-

-¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO! ¿PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTO? ¡A NADIE! ¡AHÍ ESTA TU PROTERVO CUARTO! ¡COMETELO SI QUIERES! HAS LO QUE QUIERAS CON EL…- Syaoran vociferó mientras bajaba las escaleras. -¡AH, PERO TU TAMBIEN PAGARAS! ¡TÚ Y ESA MALDITA PERRA! ¡AH! ¡Y TAMBIEN ESE SACERDOTE DE MIERDA!- Llamó mientras azotaba la puerta, dejando a Eriol al pie de las escaleras.

-Ah, el Pequeño Lobo esta creciendo. Ya esta aullando, ladrando, y lo peor de todo…mordiendo.- Eriol dijo oscuramente.

NA: ¡Después de no mucho tiempo estoy de regreso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Me extrañaron? Por lo menos eso adivine ¬¬. Bueno, aquí estamos. Le doy gracias a Toushi (mi sis) por haberme ayudado a escribir este capitulo cuando sufría de un caso severo de bloqueo. Así que no se olviden de incluirla en su review. Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews!!! Je-je…Bueno, hablando de estos comentarios que me hacen tan feliz, aquí van las contestaciones a ellos. No las puse al principio porque ya se me hacía muy recargado con esa nota totalmente innecesaria…Pero como sea, aquí tan, y gracias por ser tan lindas (os) y leer esta cosita que me alegra tanto y me quita el aburrimiento que a estado a punto de matarme. :-P.

**_Respuestas:_**

**_YaShi-mGj_**: Primero que nada!!! MIL GRACIAS!!!! Eres un total amoooorr!!! Y que bueno que te gusto el primero encuentro entre estos dos tipos!!!! En realidad estaba muy bloqueada cuando escribí ese capitulo y pues es bueno saber que no me quedo hecho una mierda....jijijiji...bueno, otra vez gracias por el review y por la suerte...que la ocupo!!!!

**_alex-1987_**: =_Autora se sonroja_= Pues ya continué!!! Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado chica...espero tu review, vale? Y así me dices que es lo que tengo que mejorar…

**_Cecy_**: No te suicides!!! Juro que yo también lo haría si mi lobito se convertía en sacerdote...pero respira mujer, que no es así!!! Nunca en mi historia...ni en mil años!!! jajaja, y no quiero imaginarme a Sakurita sobre hielo...jajaja...muchas GRACIAS por el review...!!! No sabes cuanto me suben los ánimos!!! Es simplemente genial!!! Y espero recibir una invitación a tu boda....jijijiji...

**_JuliaSakura_**: Pues trato de hacerlos largos...pero digamos que si los hago muchas cosas no tendrían sentido porque después de un rato pierdo el lugar de la historia...Pero bueno...que bueno que te gusto!!! A mi también me gustan tus fics...Bueno GRACIAS y mil beshos!

**_Ai-Chan_**: Jajaja....me encanto tu review!!! En serio!!! Y espero que este capi también te haya gustado!!! Y creedme, que si fuera realidad Xiao Lang estarías mas que rodeado por mujeres...jijiji...pero bueno...nada cuesta soñar no?? Mil beshos y gracias por el review!! Espero seguir sabiendo de ti!!!

**_Lian Lai_**: Jajaja, a mi también me pasa lo mismo...lo que pasa es que nadie nos entiende!!! Pero bueno...nosotras mismas si!!! Que bueno que el capi te hizo reír...espero que este también te haya gustado!!! Bueno...gracias por el review, y mil beshos chica, espero seguir sabiendo de ti!!! Y no te preocupes que aunque Tomoyo es la prometida (NO ME MATESSSSS!!!) veras que pasa...

**_Tsuki Lunita_**: No hay problema que no te hayas aparecido antes!!! El punto es que lo hiciste!!! Y quien no quiere hacerlo caer en tentación??? =Autora babea...= Ahem, pero bueno, me despido de vos antes de que consiga un buen shock eléctrico...jijiji...Mil Beshos y GRACIAS por el review...verdad que hacen mi día!!!

**_Magdalia Daidouji_**: GRACIAS!!!! ME encanto tu Review!!! Mas por su longitud...o como se diga... ¬¬...pero como sea...estudio en EU...y pues por eso lo tengo en los dos idiomas…así ya me pueden dar dos opiniones…!!! Aquí esta el cuarto en español!!! Para que ya no te hagas bolas!! Bueno, me tengo que ir...que me presionan...luego hablamos por el MSN, no?

**_Karla Watery_**: QUE BUENO QUE TE ALOCO CHICA!!!! Me encanto tu review!!! Espero que sigas dejándomelos!!! Y aquí esta tu pedido...a la orden!!!

Se despide de ustedes con una sonrisota en la boca:

© Lee ©

M.O.D.

M.O.A.P.

M.C.L.

**Kudos****to**** you ****kiddos**

**_Poison Ivy_**

**_ De Profundis Clamo Ad Te Domine _**


	5. De Compras y Arrestos

**Capitulo 5¿Quién Dijo Que Ir De Compras No Era Peligroso?**

¿Dónde, en el nombre de Dios, estabas- El grito enojado reverberó contra las paredes de la costosa mansión Li. Candelabros de cristal trepidaron y todas las ventanas soltaron un gruñido en amenaza.

Shaoran internamente se empequeñeció a la vista de su madre furibunda.

De alguna manera, a el (y a cualquier otra persona en ese caso ) esas palabras no sonaban exactamente como un jovial grito de bienvenida.

-Buenos días Madre.- Dijo placenteramente, forzándose a si mismo a entrar en el recibidor con una seguridad que definitivamente _no_ sentía.

-No veo nada de bueno en ellas, Xiao Lang.- Yelan gruñó. –Y más vale que te empieces a explicar si no quieres sufrir una terriblemente _dolorosa_ muerte.- Li Yelan dijo, sus ojos brillando y entrecerrándose, recordando a Shaoran de un depredador listo para atacar a su presa.

-Estaba en la casa de Eriol.- Dijo simplemente con un levantamiento de hombros. Al menos no tenía que mentir esta vez.

-No me _interesa_ si estabas con el Papa, Xiao Lang- Yelan dijo con una terrible compostura y la cara de Shaoran se torció en una fea mueca al escuchar la palabra 'Papa'. Estaba demasiado pegada a catedrales o _sacerdotes_. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo. En realidad no quería saber nada sobre catedrales o (estremecimiento) sacerdotes por el resto de su vida. Lástima que se casaría en una…

-Estarías sorprendida a la cercanía de tu comentario.- Shaoran musitó.

¿Qué dijiste Xiao Lang- Yelan preguntó, sus ojos brillando, recordándole a Shaoran porque aún albergaba un sentimiento de miedo hacia su madre. Si había algo que Yelan no toleraría sería que alguien le contestara.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir.

-Eso es lo que creí- Yelan se detuvo para sentarse majestuosamente en un sofá de color sangre y mandar por Chardonnay. –Ahora dime porque _no_ conociste a tu hermosa prometida _hoy_ como acordado.- Yelan dijo, sorbiendo su vino.

-Simplemente no lo hice madre, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.- No importara que tanto lo intentara, Shaoran siempre llegaba como arrogante frente a ella. Yelan siempre tenía este comportamiento con el que hacía que el se olvidara de su humildad y que sacara toda la arrogancia detrás del nombre Li.

A veces creía que era en defensa propia y en otras…pura estupidez. Yelan tenía esta manera de hacerlo sentir…expuesto cuando estaba con ella. Era como si ella pudiera taladrar su mente y librarla de todas las enredaderas de mentiras que el tejía alrededor de el mismo y entre ellos.

Lo conocía demasiado como para gusto de ambos.

-Se que no lo hiciste, querido hijo, pero eso no es lo que quería que me dijeras. Yo ya _sé_ eso. Quiero que me digas _porque_ fue que no te mostraste.- Yelan dijo, casi siseando…calmadamente…tan calmado que era casi escalofriante. – ¿Tal vez fue _miedo_ lo que te detuvo de venir a conocer a la persona con la cual pasarás el resto de tus días, querido hijo- Escalofriante y burlesco…

Yelan podía ser insoportable cuando lo deseaba.

Acarició la cara de su hijo con su mano, una ligera sonrisa en su boca y tormenta en sus ojos.

-Jamás- Shaoran chistó, apartando la mano de su madre con un movimiento propio.

Su risa era musical, pero era pura tortura para Shaoran. Sabía que Yelan no había sido burlada siquiera por un segundo. Sabía porque Shaoran no había conocido a Tomoyo. Sabía que su miedo más grande estaba a punto de ser concedido en dos meses…sin ser pedido.

-No estoy asustado, Madre.- Reiteró, con más convicción de la que sentía.

-Entonces pruébalo.- Yelan dijo, cesando su risa abruptamente y mirando agudamente a su único hijo, ojos chispeando.

_'Ahora o nunca, Xiao Lang. Prueba que no eres un cobarde.'_

La voz dentro de su cabeza lo hizo sentirse más seguro. Claro que no era ningún cobarde.

El era Li Xiao Lang!

El tipo que le tenía miedo a una chica.

Que macho.

_'La tendrás que ver de todas maneras, tarde o temprano. Así es que hazlo de una vez y después te puedes desmayar.'_

Gracias, _eso_ fue masculino .

-Esta bien- dijo en lo que creía que era su voz más masculina.

(Significando que salió ahogada)

-Cena, mañana- Dijo, parándose.

¿Mañana- Yelan preguntó, su ceja levantándose elegantemente. ¿Por qué no hoy¿Qué no estas ansioso por verla- Nuevamente ese tono burlón…

-Mañana- Dijo aseverando con su cabeza, sus órganos revolviéndose. –No quieres que me estrangule con la pasta antes de tiempo¿ne? Esperemos hasta mañana. Así me das más tiempo para ir y follar a una tipa antes de que me encadenes al sacrosanto infierno del matrimonio.- Shaoran lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño, sabiendo como a su madre le repulsaba escuchar 'palabras vulgares'.

Yelan se encogió internamente ante el comentario. Su hijo podía ser tan…tosco a veces. Pero al menos ella sabía que el sabía que el matrimonio era para siempre.

Ese era el honor de un Li.

¡Sakura- Tomoyo chilló, entrando en el cuarto como si una manada de elefantes la persiguiera.

Sakura gimoteó y trató de cubrir su cara con la almohada de plumas de cisne. Aún no entendía como era que se guiaban por velas en la oscuridad pero tenían almohadas de cisne en sus camas…

¡Levántate y brilla¡Es un nuevo día- Tomoyo soltó una risita y abrió las cortinas color sangre de las ventanas que alcanzaban desde el suelo hasta el cielo, haciendo que la luz solar inundara el cuarto.

-Recuérdame cerrar bajo llave la puerta hoy en la noche.- Sakura gruñó, acurrucándose en una bolita mientras Tomoyo jalaba las blancas colchas de su cuerpo y aventaba las almohadas negras fuera de su alcance.

¡El sol esta brillando y llamando tu nombre-

¿Enserio? Dile que me halaga, pero que se puedo ir al protervo infierno en lo que a mi concierne.- Sakura interrumpió.

-Escúchalo llamar: Saaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Saaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaa- Tomoyo llamó, tan totalmente ignorándola, brincando arriba y abajo, sus brazos estirados frente a ella, como si fuera un zombi, y los ojos bizcos.

De acuerdo…_eso_ era extraño…hasta para ella.

Estaba actuando como si fuera una maquina cargada con baterías nuevas…o peor aún…cargada con…

Sakura tragó saliva y se sentó abruptamente.

_Cafeína_

Eso mandó señales de alarma por todo el sistema de Sakura.

Esas no eran buenas noticias.

Luces rojas empezaron a brillar y rodar.

_ALERTA_

_¡PELIGRO!_

_CAFEÍNA EN UNA MANIATICA…_

-Te esta llamando para que me acompañes…- Tomoyo continuó, sus ojos cristalizados, viendo el techo.

-No Tommy…- Sakura susurró roncamente, sus ojos grandes como platos.

Las luces rojas se convirtieron en fuegos pirotécnicos.

¡DE COMPRAS-

_…POR ROPA_

-No puedo creer que me has arrastrado hasta aquí.- Sakura dijo, mirando hacía el anuncio enorme sobre las puertas giratorias.

¡Y yo no puedo creer que no puedes parar tus gemidos! Definitivamente eres un dolor de cabeza Sak-chan. ¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto- Tomoyo dijo con una risita, en sus ojos grandes estrellas.

Cafeína

Tomoyo

Nunca, escúchenme bien, _nunca_ usen esas palabras juntas en una oración. Declaran tortura…y para Sakura…

El infierno.

Tomoyo tomó la mano de Sakura y la arrastró al mundo de Versace.

-.-.-.-

¡Srta. Kinomoto¡Bienvenida, bienvenida! Siempre es un placer. Puedo…- Un cajero saludo a Sakura muy, demasiado, entusiasta. Asintió la cabeza mientras ellas lo pasaban rápidamente. Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, y Sakura solo murmuró 'Nunca fue voluntario. Las protervas clientas siempre querían que fuera con ellas para ayudarlas a escoger su ropa. ¡Como si fuera una coordinadora de moda!' sabiendo que Tomoyo le reprocharía el hecho de que ella viniera aquí sin que ella supiera, y lo más probable, _sola_.

Eso es un crimen para Tomoyo: venir de compras sola.

Esa era la razón por la que Sakura estaba aquí. Era un sacrilegio para Tomoyo venir de compras sola.

-Srta. Daidouji. Un placer como siempre.- Un hombre de cabellos grises dijo, inclinándose. Era el turno de Sakura de mandar una mirada inquisidora a Tomoyo, y ella solo sonrió tontamente y se encogió de hombros.

¿La conocían aquí en Hong Kong, tan lejos de su casa¿Qué tan obsesionada estaba Tomoyo con las compras y la ropa?

Bastante para que su fama fuera tan conocida…O.o…

De alguna manera, eso no sonaba muy prometedor para Sakura.

-Tomoyo, por favor dime que no has venido de compras aquí antes.- Sakura susurró ferozmente mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga desesperadamente.

-Parece que no soy la única.- Tomoyo respondió, mandándole una mirada fulminante.

-No es lo que piensas que es.- Sakura dijo entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Sabes cual es mi profesión? O sea, planear bodas… Mis clientes siempre me traen de aquí para acá en sus excursiones de compras; no es como si me…si me…- Sakura vaciló en terminar la frase. -_gustara_.- Dijo con un estremecimiento.

-Ah, pero estoy más que segura que no protestaste ni te quejaste con ellos¿cierto- La chica reprochó.

-Ah, por el amor a Kami, Tommy…- Sakura comenzó a decir.

-No es diferente Kinomoto.- Tomoyo dijo, leyendo la mente de Sakura. –Yo _soy_ una cliente tuya¿cierto? Pagué una cantidad bastante insultante para que _tú_ planearas _mi_ boda.- Tomoyo dijo, picando a su amiga con su dedo índice en el brazo. –Estoy segura que no te quejabas con ellos Kinomoto. ¿Qué es lo que me hace diferente-

-Porque no eran mis _amigos_ Tomoyo. En serio, a veces puedes ser…-

-Tan densa.- Tomoyo imitó en una voz aguda mientras apenas atrapaba una risilla. Sakura podía ser tan predecible.

¡Hey, deja de imitarme-

-Bueno, deja de ser tan predecible.- Tomoyo respondió, rolando sus ojos pero sonriendo, sabiendo que esto mandaría a Sakura a un berrinche seguro.

¡_No_ soy predecible- Sakura exclamó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. – ¡Soy tan _no _predecible Daidouji¡Soy tan impredecible como puede ser- Sip, tiempo perfecto Sakurita.

-Uh¿en serio- Tomoyo preguntó, realmente no poniéndole atención mientras checaba unos aretes de perla.

¡Si-

¿Combinarían estos con el vestido azul que compré el otro día en…- Tomoyo cerró la boca cuando vio que Sakura la fulminaba, enojada. En realidad no había estado prestando atención, y finalmente lo había notado.

-No me estas escuchando.- 

¡Ding, ding¡Correcto- Exclamó con una risita, su mente aún en esos aretes. ¿Debería de simplemente comprarlos? Porque estaba tan segura que no irían bien con el vestido _violeta_, pero irían perfectamente con el azul…pero le gustaba el violeta mucho mas que el azul y…

¡Tommy-

¿Eh? Ah sí… ¿que decías-

-Me estas ignorando.- Sakura gimoteó.

-Estas en lo correcto¡otra vez! Y el premio va a… ¡Sak-chan- Tomoyo chilló mientras sostenía un collar de diamantes. Frunció el entrecejo mientras lo examinaba detalladamente contra la brillante luz. –Tan falso.- Murmuró y lo frunció aún más. ¿Cómo piensan vender estas cosas? Es una baratija, eso es lo que es.- Musitó. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Si eres tan impredecible porque nunca me sorprendes Sakura- Preguntó, retomando el monologo que Sakura estaba sosteniendo y volviéndolo en una conversación normal, dejando el collar a un lado. Honestamente, lo que haría esta gente para conseguir dinero…

Sakura detuvo la fluidez de sus palabras al escuchar lo que Tommy acababa de decir, y ahí se quedó parada, la boca colgando.

-Luces ridículamente como un pescado.- Tomoyo dijo cruzando los brazos y cambiando su peso a una pierna, con la otra frente a ella.

(¿Por qué le era familiar esto?)

-Bueno, tal vez luciré como un pescado Tommy, pero yo, a diferencia tuya, de hecho me veo linda cuando luzco como un pescado.- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué miras Tommy¿Quieres verte tan linda como yo mientras finges ser un pescado- Sakura dijo inocentemente, cerrando la bocaza de su amiga.

Esto tenía un sentido de deja vu tan fuerte…

Siempre parecía estar cerrándole la bocaza a su amiga.

O Tomoyo a ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué piensas de esto Sak-chan¡Acaso no es totalmente kawaii- Risita…risita…suspiro al encontrar otra prenda 'totalmente kawaii'. –¡Sak-chan, definitivamente te tienes que medir esto-

-Claro que no, Tommy. Es violeta¿recuerdas¿El color que odio- Tomoyo pareció tener entonces un momento de total lucidez, porque su cabeza inmediatamente se volteó a ver a Sakura y se sonrojó, su boca formando una perfecta 'o'. Estaba recordando cierto vestido de dama…-Claro…- Dijo con una risita nerviosa, y regresó a sus excavaciones a favor de ropa.

Sakura estaba tan cansada de todo esto. Era la milésima tienda que visitaban ese día, y Sakura simplemente estaba _harta_. Ninguna otra palabra podría usarse para expresar como se sentía. Parecía ser que Tomoyo consideraba cada prenda 'kawaii' y que Sakura simplemente _debía_ medírsela.

¿Pero no era Tomoyo la que debería estar consiguiéndose un vestido?

Hablando de¿porque siquiera necesitaba un traje de noche?

-A ver, deja ver si comprendo esto. Estamos aquí…las dos…comprando un vestido de noche porque…-

¡Vamos a salir a cenar con Shao-kun- Tomoyo chilló.

-Este… ¿_vamos_? Eso me suena a manada………………………..más de _uno_ Tommy ­­ Sakura dijo antes de que Tomoyo tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar.

-o.O Ah, OK…- Tomoyo dijo; después se tomo su tiempo para procesar la información. ¡Si¡Yelan dijo que Shaoran te invito a ti también¿No es un caballero¡Así podemos estar juntas y no estaré tan nerviosa como si estuviera sola-

-Supongo- Sakura farfulló. –Tomoyo, honestamente, odiaría romper tu burbuja de ensueño, pero no creo que sea apropiado el que yo este ahí.- Sakura dijo, levantando una minifalda grotescamente corta y observándola con disgusto. –Mira esto. ¡Es horrorosa¿Y quieren venderla a este precio? No es una gran sorpresa que aún siga aquí- Después de una pausa en la cual se estremecía, continuó. -Digo, sería un momento personal, ya sabes, conocer a tu prometido es algo que quieres hacer sola, no con tu mejor amiga.-

-No.- Tomoyo declaró, viendo a Sakura de lleno, una expresión blanca en su rostro.

-No lo creo Tomoyo…-

Esta vez Tomoyo si entendió que Sakura le estaba diciendo que no planeaba ir.

¡Ay Sak-chan¡Significaría mucho para mí si fueras-

-No lo se Tommy…sentiría como si estorbara…- (NA: Levanten la mano si saben de lo que hablo ­©

¡_Por favor_- Tomoyo dijo, haciendo un gesto de perrito triste. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor-

-Como sea- Sakura dijo, rolando los ojos y levantando un vestido gris de la racha que descubrió un hermoso vestido verde de noche. –Guau.- murmuró. Simplemente era el vestido de sus sueños.

En cualquier chica _normal_, ese dicho se hubiera usado para referirse a un _chico_, pero recuerden, estamos hablando de Sakura aquí.

Era un verdoso plateado, y con la luz era simplemente glorioso, distinguiendo los dos tonos. Estaba ligeramente arriba de las rodillas con cuello de hamaca, levemente enseñando los hombros.

Simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación y corrió todo el trayecto a los vestidores.

Esto _tenía_ que ser suyo.

Lo pasó por arriba de su cabeza y observó su reflejo en el espejo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía _cintura_. ¡Y miren¿Qué eran esas curvas en sus muslos¿Podría ser…?

¿Eran caderas? O.O

_¡GUAU¿De hecho soy dueña de un par de esas?_

Mientras Sakura estaba ocupada redescubriendo su cuerpo, escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

¿Sakura, estas ahí- Y sin esperar respuesta, se atiborró en el pequeño cuarto cuadrado.

¡Dios- Tomoyo gritó al entrar, aplastando a Sakura contra la pared.

¡TOMMY¡LARGATE- Sakura vociferó, totalmente indignada.

¿Por qué- Tomoyo preguntó.

¿POR QUE¡PORQUE ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO, POR ESO¡MALDICION-

-No, no es cierto. Ya estas vestida.-

¡PERO PODRÍA HABERLO ESTADO, Y TU SOLO ENTRASTE ASÍ NOMAS-

-Pero no estabas.- Tomoyo dijo simplemente.

­Esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

¡Eso es tan KAWAII¿Y que son esas- Tomoyo preguntó, picoteando los muslos de Sakura con su dedo. ¡Caderas¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un par de esas- Tomoyo chilló indignada. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, Sak-chan-

-­Este…gracias Tomoyo. Realmente necesitaba ese levantamiento de autoestima.-

¡No hay problema, para que son las amigas-

Honestamente, a veces puede ser…

(Voz de loro) _tan densa_...

¿Quién dijo eso? O.O

-…En serio, es totalmente perfecto…- Tomoyo estaba parloteando.

¡Solo olvídalo- Sakura dijo, aventando las manos al cielo y saliendo a zancadas del vestidor, el vestido aún puesto. Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando un guardia de seguridad la detuvo por el brazo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no puede dejar la tienda…-

¡Piérdase- Sakura dijo, zafando su brazo de la mano del oficial.

-Lo siento señorita, pero tendré que pedirle que se quite el vestido.- El guardia dijo en un susurró mientras la tomaba nuevamente del brazo; esta vez un poco mas a la fuerza.

Por supuesto, nuestra pobre e inocente Sakura _tenía_ que malinterpretar las palabras del oficial.

¿DISCULPA¡TÚ; ASQUEROSA RATA¡NO ME _TOQUE_; HOMBRE SUCIO Y ASQUEROSO QUE LE GUSTA TOMAR VENTAJA DE CHICAS INOCENTES COMO YO-

Y por supuesto, ella _tenía_ que darse la vuelta y bofetearlo. Pero no una sola cachetada, ah no mi amigo, su bestialidad no estaba satisfecha con una cachetada insignificante. Ella _tenía_ que patearlo donde el sol no brilla y las piernas.

El pobre hombre estaba en el piso en menos de dos minutos, transformado de un digno oficial a un patético bulto de gemidos y lamentos.

¡Sakura- Tomoyo gritó mientras corría hacia su amiga, sus cosas golpeándose contra ella. Le había tomado como dos minutos realizar que su amiga la había dejado hablando sola, y corrió para alcanzarla, no sabiendo que espectáculo le esperaba.

Tan pronto como vio a Sakura (y lo que traía puesto) y el cuerpo del oficial yaciendo en el piso, supo que era lo que había pasado. O al menos tenía una idea acertada.

Corrió hacia el pobre hombre y se arrodilló junto a él, tratando de ayudarlo para que se parara.

¡AH CLARO¡CORRE HACÍA EL MALECHOR Y DEJA A LA POBRE E INOCENTE VICTIMA SOLA¡VE Y CONSUELA AL PERVERTIDO-

Tomoyo solo la miró disgustadamente, y con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas, se volvió para ayudar al hombre.

¿TOMOYO, QUE HACES¡TRATO DE APROVECHARSE DE MI- Sakura gritó con sus ojos llenos de enojo.

¡Por el amor de Dios Sakura, es un oficial- Tomoyo dijo con la voz llena de hilaridad. Era tan ridículamente divertido si lo veías de cierta forma…

¡ESO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE ES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ADEMAS…- Sakura se calló al sonrojarse hasta la coronilla. Así es que finalmente le había cabido en la cabeza de que este era un o-f-i-… ¿que seguía¿Una S o C?

…Sakura histérica, pensando que un _oficial_, por Kami-sama, había tratado de aprovecharse de ella; un oficial en el piso, y Tomoyo solo un espectador a este espectáculo de locos.

Mientras el oficial se incorporaba, Tomoyo dio unos pasos atrás, sabiendo que si se quedaba allí unos segundos más, las risotadas saldrían.

-Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio…- El policía empezó a recitar los derechos de Sakura y a esposar a Sakura.

¡Tommy¡Haz algo- Sakura gritó sobre los murmullos desaprobatorios que provenían de la multitud que se había juntado a ver el espectáculo.

-Ah, este¡cierto- Tomoyo dijo, reaccionando. –¡Ponga ese vestido a mi cuenta, Sr. Furuhata- Chilló, y Sakura y el oficial solo cayeron de espaldas.

XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura sobó las muñecas en donde segundos atrás había habido esposas que cortaban la circulación.

-No puedo creer que se indignó tanto por un par de buenos ganchos.- Murmuró mientras mandaba su bolso sobre su hombro y sublevadamente sacudía unos mechones de cabello de su cara.

¿Par de ganchos- Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que bufar, consiguiéndose así, una mirada fulminante de parte de Sakura.

-No me des esa mirada Sak-chan, porque si no hubiera sido por mi tú no estarías aquí, en primer lugar…-

¡Exacto- Sakura interrumpió reprochadoramente.

-… ¡Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en la cantidad de dinero que tuve que pagar solo porque tu no pudiste mantener tus sucios pensamientos para ti misma- Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Aún era gracioso recordar el incidente en la plaza.

-No es gracioso Tomoyo. ¡De verdad creí que abusaría de mi-

-_Ahora_ es abuso.- Tomoyo dijo, rolando los ojos mientras caminaba a la puerta de su Jeep verde esmeralda. ¡Por favor¡Claro que iba a ser abuso¡Simplemente eres irresistible Kura-

¡Deja de burlarte de mí-

-Eso si que no, mi vida.- Tomoyo dijo mientras aplastaba el acelerador y salía de la cárcel estatal. –Al menos puedes decir que has estado en la cárcel. Eres una chica mala ahora.- Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa mientras seriamente manejaba como una maníaca por las calles de Hong Kong. Casi bufaba otra vez. Sakura una chica mala. JA-JA¡eso era tan gracioso!

Dejo atrás muchas llantas rechinando mientras se pasaba un semáforo en rojo.

¿Entonces vas a ir conmigo mañana por la noche- Tomoyo preguntó esperanzadamente, sus ojos dejando la calle para ver a Sakura en una plegaria.

-Por supuesto que no. No después de esto.- Sakura dijo, mirando fuera de la ventana, pero sabiendo perfectamente que terminaría yendo. Tomoyo tenía esto para sobornarla ahora.

-Ah, _vamos_. No seas así.-

¿Así como-

¿Así de amargada- Tomoyo sugirió.

-NO SOY AMARGADA; DAIDOUJI.- Sakura dijo calmadamente XD.

-OK, olvida que alguna vez lo dije. ¿Solo ve conmigo, de acuerdo-

-Nop-

¿Por favor-

-No-

-Si no hubiera sido por mí, en este momento te estarías pudriendo en prisión con los cargos por arremeter contra un oficial.- Tomoyo dijo, cruzando los brazos.

¡Tomoyo¡El volante- Sakura gritó mientras se lanzaba para alcanzar la rueda. Las llantas chillaron cuando Tomoyo hundió el pedal de freno hasta el fondo, escasos centímetros de distancia de un viejo roble, justo en frente de la mansión Li.

¿ESTAS LOCA¡NOS PODRÍAS HABER MATADO- Sakura gritó.

-Bueno, irás conmigo¿si ó no- Tomoyo presentemente preguntó, sus brazos aún cruzados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_El Ribeteo de la Autora¡ESTOY DE REGRESOOOO! Ni yo me la creo XD. Es tan genial este capitulo! Me enamore de el! Jeje, espero que ustedes tambien, y que me dejen muchos reviewsss por este esfuerzo tan fenomenal de parte mia! Jaja, ya me voy, ya me voy, que me corren a tomatazos!_**

**_…….mago……._**


	6. De Atropellos y Sex Appeal?

**_Disclaimer: _Nop, nada me pertenece -.**

_**-.-**_

**_El Ribeteo de la Autora al Principio de un Capi Muy Esperado: _**De alguna manera, siempre se toma mucho tiempo para poder poner mi trasero en acción para escribir otro de estos deliciosos capis de esta deliciosa historia -. ¿Y que si me estoy subiendo la autoestima: P, ¡Detengan los tomatazos! Aquí les va un capitulo digno de vos, que, nuevamente, sin la ayuda de Toushi no hubiera sido posible haber tenido esta magnifica creación…jeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Para Watery, que no se cansa de esta historia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 6**

**De Atropellos y… ¿Sex Appeal?**

Imposible, no podía creer que _yo_, la persona más sensible de todos los tiempos, había aceptado formar parte de esta manía. ¡Esto era simplemente prepóstero! ¿Quién, en sus cincos sentidos aceptaría tal proposición? ¡Ah, pues yo!

Pero por más desinhibido que pareciera todo el asunto, aún me estaba arreglando para ir a la susodicha cena de 'reencuentro' de los dulces amantes que a duras penas se _recordaban_, por el amor a Kami.

Farfullando, comencé a cepillarme el cabello bruscamente (una forma de castigo también conocida como masoquismo…) e intentaba acomodar el nido al que llamaba cabellera. O al menos encontrarle una _forma_, ¡caramba!

Había conseguido quedarme casi calva y enredar más mi cabello cuando mi adorada, queridísima, tirana, dictadora, traicionera…ahem, cuando Daidouji entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, querida?- Pregunté entre dientes e hipócritamente mientras seguía las salvajes embestidas contra mi pobre cabellera, que cuando lo piensan, no tenía nada de culpa de la estupidez de Tomoyo, quiero decir, Daidouji.

La tipa estaba que literalmente _destilaba_ hiperactividad y alegría. Desde que había entrado no había hecho otra cosa más que caminar de aquí para allá, levantando cosas del piso y volviéndolas a tirar después de juguetear con ellas por unos segundos.

-Mucho ayuda el que no estorba, Daidouji,- gruñí, dándome completamente por vencida con mi pelo y aventando el cepillo, el cual pasó sospechosa y accidentalmente cerca de la perfecta narizota de Tomoyo.

…¡Accidentalmente, lo juro!

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Sakurita,- Tomoyo me contestó con una _estúpida_ sonrisota en el rostro. -¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó dulcemente, ya encaminándose a mi sin esperar respuesta. Tomó otro cepillo de Kami sabe donde y comenzó a cepillar suavemente mi cabello, sus manos trabajando la masota que tenía en mi coronilla. Si así creía que me iba a convencer, ¡estaba muy equivocada!

Muy equivocada…

…Maldición, la pija sabía cuales eran mis áreas débiles.

Muy pronto me olvidé de mi salvaje enojo y comencé a relajarme ante las atenciones proporcionadas por Tommy. Estaba a punto de perdonarla (después de todo, ¿quien puede permanecer enojada con alguien que cepilla tan bien?) cuando la densota habló.

-¿Sabes? Un poco de maquillaje no te caería nada mal, Sakura-chan,- murmuró sugestivamente.

Lo tenía que arruinar, ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente mi espalda se estiró y mi cara se endureció.

Daidouji pareció notar que había cambiado de humor repentinamente, porque dejó de cepillar y dio unos pasitos atrás. Aunque estaba segura de que la tipa no tenía ni idea del porque mi cambio de humor.

-¿Qué?- pregunté suavemente, mi mente ya repasando varias dolorosas escenas en las cuales Daidouji se podría encontrar como protagonista en estos momentos.

-Ya sabes, un poco de rubor por aquí…un poco de bri-brillo p-por a-acá…- dejó la oración sin terminar al ver mis facciones.

Parecía ser que finalmente la papa había captado el mensaje. El _muy_ claro mensaje que gritaba 'LARGO'.

Al parecer ella no se daba por vencida, o la papa de esta tipa no se daba cuenta de la muy directa _indirecta_.

-Es que Suki tienes una cara _tan_ bonita, pero la descuidas mucho. Por ejemplo, mira estas líneas de expresión aquí en la frente, las tienes muy marcadas, profundas, ¿no has pensado en dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño? ¿Ves? Ahí vas otra vez. Así nunca te vas a casar…-

-¿QUE? ¿QUIERES QUE DEJE DE FRUNCIR EL CEÑO? Te mencionaré los puntos de tortura que jamás creí llegar a abarcar, pero lo he hecho en estos pocos días y por dado caso tengo estas "profundas líneas de expresión". Punto numero uno, me encuentro atorada organizando tu proterva boda, la cual déjame añadir, se me fue encargada en el _ultimo_ momento dándome así ninguna oportunidad de arreglar mis otras _MUY _importantes cuentas con mis otros clientes igual de importantes, por consecuencia dejando mi carrera pendiendo de un protervo _hilo_; segundo, tuve que soportar los insultos de un maldito eunuco que se cree el todopoderoso y ni siquiera se sabe el Padre Nuestro ¡y que ni siquiera fue verdadero! Tercero, ahora tengo un record criminal por _tu_ culpa, ¿resultado de que? ¡De ir de compras CONTIGO! ¿Te gustaría explicar? ¡NO CREO QUE PUEDAS!-

Tomoyo pareció cambiar de táctica al notar que Sakura no iba ceder con estos pasos. Así es que bajo sus ojos al piso y hablo dolidamente. Tal vez un poco de culpa…

-No…no puedo.- Con la cabeza en bajo por la "obvia" derrota, Tomoyo salió del cuarto.

Por más que supiera que ese tono suplicante era completamente falso, y los ojos brillosos con señales de lágrimas totalmente inexistentes, que todo era una treta para hacerla sentir culpable, no pude evitar caer en las redes de esa trampa.

-Si cree que voy a bajar esta completamente equivocada. YO NO VOY A IR A ESA CENA. Jamás…nunca…ni por ella que es mi mejor amiga…ni por…-

Tomoyo mientras la esperaba en la cocina, sus perfectas uñas golpeando suavemente sobre la superficie de una mesa. Escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a la escalera.

-Actúa desinteresada, ¡actúa desinteresada Daidouji!- Se dijo a sí misma, y rápidamente abrió la puerta del refrigerador mientras los pasos se acercaban más. –Leche…leche…leche ¿donde esta la leche?- dijo en una tonada.

-Sobre la mesa, Daidouji,- le conteste secamente, mis brazos cruzados.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada y actuó sorprendida, como si no la hubiera estado esperando.

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Qué tonta soy!- Tomoyo tomó el envase y trató de parecer saber que hacer con esta sustancia blanca y líquida que ahora tenía en sus manos. ¡Si tan solo Sakura la dejara de ver con tal escrutinio! Podría pensar más claramente y así actuar. ¡Pero no! La muy pija tenía que estarse fijando en _cada uno_ de sus movimientos…De pronto, una perfecta idea le vino a la cabeza. Con paso firme y directo, sacó un platito hondo, sirvió leche en el, y lo coloco en el suelo.

-Gatito… ¡gatito, gatito! Ven, ¡gatito!- Dijo con voz azucarada mientras se agachaba y hacía absurdas señas como para atraer la atención de la mascota.

-Tomoyo…-

Tomoyo me ignoró por completo, -¡Gatito! ¡Gatito, gatito!-

-Tomoyo…-

-¡Ven lindo gatito! ¡Ven, ven, ven!-

-Tomoyo, el gato esta muerto desde hace más de un año. Tú misma me lo dijiste.- replique secamente, en mis ojos una finita de gracia.

-Gati…oh.- Tomoyo entonces se enderezó de donde se encontraba en el piso y se cruzó de brazos. –Maldito gato.- murmuró. Y entonces, después, con una brillante sonrisa me miró.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¬-¬ Ya estoy lista.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, su espalda casualmente recargada

contra la pared y sus ojos entrecerrados, esperando a que su amigo se le prendiera el foco y que recordara que hoy tenía una cita sumamente importante a la cual el estaba encajetado a ir, quisiera o NO. Su cabello estaba húmedo y sus lentes se habían deslizado un poco por su nariz. Realmente estaba aburrido. Para empezar, el LENTO del Lobito ni siquiera había despertado, así es que todavía iba tomarse un buen rato para que el tipo estuviera listo.

Sintiendo la desmesurada necesidad de rascarse el cráneo, Eriol levantó una mano y comenzó a hacer lo mismo…cuando una magnífica idea para pasar el tiempo se le ocurrió.

Dejando atrás toda vergüenza (vamos, después de todo estaba solo) Eriol levantó ambos brazos a nivel del pecho y flexionó.

Contemplando sus bíceps por unos momentos, musitó, -No están mal, nada mal…-

Tomando ventaja de su recién descubierto talento para el modelaje, Eriol comenzó a probar varias poses que estaba seguro que derretirían a cualquier mujer.

Después de un momento, mejor intentó una nueva y mejorada pose: El Muy Intelectual. Elevó su brazo derecho hacia su mentón y entrecerró sus ojos, como si estuviera considerando algo. Después alzó la cabeza un poco y elevó una ceja…

Empezó a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas…

-Yo soy sexy, sexy, sexy…-

Iba en su pose favorita, El Modelo Más Sexy, que consistía de una mano sobre su corazón de una manera no muy macha y la otra estirada contra la pared, un poco mas allá de la altura de su cabeza y su boca entreabierta, cuando Shaoran lo encontró.

-Tan, tan sexy…-

El ojiverde enarcó una ceja al ver que era, exactamente, lo que estaba haciendo su amigo…: el ridículo.

-Eriol, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shaoran calmadamente después de unos momentos de presenciar a su amigo ser algo…raro.

Eriol se heló…en una pose _muy_ inconveniente; -Me voy a cambiar.- dijo rápidamente, y salió corriendo a su cuarto, dejando atrás una dignidad hecha trizas. Shaoran lo siguió hasta la entrada de su cuarto, ligeramente sospechoso. De pronto, Eriol salió, portando una camiseta rosa con los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

-¿Tu que crees? ¿Me va bien este color?- Eriol le preguntó, haciendo otra de sus poses seductoras. –Es que no se, el rosa me hace ver un poco pálido, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué tal si mejor me pongo la azul? Me veo más sexy con eso, ¿no? Aunque eso es técnicamente imposible. Cuidado Shaoran, no te me vayas a echar encima con mi tan desmesurado sex appeal. O mejor si. Así podré decir que tuve al Gran Li Xiao Lang entre mis brazos. -

-Eriol…- Shaoran empezó a hablar, pero su voz estaba temblando. Aclaró su garganta y trató de comenzar de nuevo…

Después de varios fallidos intentos por hablar, finalmente lo logró hacer con una voz algo ronca. -¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? No tienes de que preocuparte, he-hemos sido amigos desde siempre, no tienes de que avergonzarte conmigo. Puedes confiar en mí. ¿No me tienes que decir algo?- Listo, lo había dicho. Ahora todo lo que Eriol tenía que hacer era negarlo y todos vivirían felices y contentos sin tenerse que preocupar por la sexualidad del otro.

Eriol se quedó pensando unos momentos…

Y al final contesto muy lentamente, -No…creo que no.-

Shaoran comenzó a dar un suspiro de alivio…

-¡Espera! ¡Si!-

…Y se atragantó.

-¡Tenemos que darle de comer al gato!-

Podría haber golpeado a Eriol en ese momento…y de hecho…lo hizo.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?-

-¬-¬ Tu gato murió hace un año Eriol.-

Silencio mortal.

-¡Cierto! - Entonces, ¿no quieres unas flores?- Eriol dijo, sacando un ramo detrás de sí, causando que Shaoran casi se muriera.

-¿P-para mí?-

Eriol asintió, entusiasta, y Shaoran tragó con dificultad.

-E-E-Eriol te-tenemos que hablar.- Esto tan definitivamente NO estaba pasando. Su mejor amigo no le acababa de dar unas flores y NO traía una camiseta rosa con les tres primeros botones desabrochados y NO lo estaba ojeando.

-¿No piensas ir así, verdad?- Eriol dijo ignorándolo por completo y ojeándolo con desaprobación evidente.

-¿Ir así a donde?- Se olvidó por un momento de su interno conflicto.

Eriol lo miró con desesperación. –A tu fiesta de compromiso, tu infierno, tu perdición, tu averno, como quieras decirle. Es en quince minutos.-

Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros. -¿Si me voy así crees que se pueda romper mi compromiso con la loca gritona?-

-¬.¬ Shaoran, hazme el favor de voltearte a ver en el espejo.-

Eriol, sin esperar reacción por parte de Shaoran, lo hizo por el. -Mírate. Lamento ser yo el que tenga que romper tu burbuja de ensueño, pero por más fachoso que vayas, seguirás siendo _extremadamente_ atractivo. La señorita Mis Gritos seguro notará eso. Es decir, ¡solo _mírate_! Mira esa retaguardia. Tu trasero es inmensamente parecido al de tu madre. Tan firme y _tan_ suave. Me atrevería a decir que _es_ el de tu madre. Y luego estos hombros…- Eriol estaba a punto de poner sus manos sobre susodicha parte del cuerpo cuando Shaoran reaccionó.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Y salió corriendo hacía la dirección opuesta, donde estaba el cuarto en donde había pasado la noche.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Shao?- Eriol llamó mientras escuchaba el azote que hacía la puerta al cerrarse.

No recibió respuesta…

Y luego…

-¡Me voy a cambiar!-

-¡Oh! ¿Necesitas ayuda lobito? Yo te podría ayudar si estas teniendo problemas…-

-¡NO!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mantenía los ojos completamente fijos en la calle, tratando de ignorar los rechinidos de alegría que mi mejor amiga propiciaba. Realmente aun no comprendía como éramos amigas. Demasiadas diferencias entre nosotras, y aun así, esta…_amistad_…había sobrevivido ya más de cinco años.

Y lo que en realidad _no_ comprendía aún, era el porque yo era la que se encontraba manejando… No es exactamente que me moleste manejar, pero tomando en cuenta que tu "mejor"amiga es una multimillonaria y que este era SU evento (al cual me arrastró muy inconvenientemente…), podrías dar por hecho que ELLA iba a proveer el transporte. Digo, no es que me avergüence de mi adorada carcacha verdad, con la que he pasado muchas experiencias y muchos años, pero algo más elegante no hubiera estado nada mal… ¿como una LIMOSINA tal vez?

Estos pensamientos pasando por mi mente, abrí mi bocota…

-Aún no entiendo porque yo soy la que tengo que estar manejando.- Refunfuñe, mi irritación mostrándose en mi voz.

El parloteo de Tomoyo cesó.

Y yo apreté mis manos en el volante, tratando de no perder, si de por sí, mi escasa cordura.

-Bueno…es que…no quiero que Shao-kun piense que…-

Parecía ser que Daidouji estaba teniendo problemas para hablar…

Dando un suspiro de irritación o resignación nunca sabré, comenzó nuevamente.

-Sak-chan, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es esto para mí. Es decir, todo esto es una locura, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! Y no es como que me debería de importar…es decir, yo soy bella, y hermosa… ¿y en realidad que tal si a mi no me gusta? Es decir, puede sonar muy egoísta, pero vamos, seamos realistas, yo no me casaría con alguien que tiene dos pies izquierdos, ¡o que es un completo imbécil! Además…-

-Tomoyo…-

-…nada tiene que ver con lo otro. No me debería de importar tanto…y tal vez todo esto es una idea completamente desquiciada…pero ahí voy, ¡¿no! Pero tenía que ser yo la bruta, ¿no?...-

-Tomoyo…- Que va, ¿esta tipa esta sorda?

-Además, tenía que ser Yelan la que arregló todo, ¿no? Acaso esta tan segura del sex appeal de su hijo, ¿o QUE?...- Los ojos de Tomoyo estaba surcados con lágrimas.

-Tomoyo…- Y apenas lo iba a conocer…me rehúso a imaginar como va a estar cuando el día de su boda llegue.

-No me interrumpas Sakura, estoy en medio de una crisis nerviosa... ¿y que tal si nada funciona? Es decir, ¿Qué tal si no hay nada de nada…? No hay química, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada…-

-TOMOYO-

-Yo solo no quiero ser la típica chica rica, Sakura.- Tomoyo finalizó, sus ojos tristes.

-No lo eres Tomoyo, hay más en ti que el simple dinero.- Le dije con suavidad. –Además, el es tu primo, no creo que haya mucha diferencia en lo que a dinero se refiere. En realidad no creo que haya algo del porque preocuparse. Sabes cuanto odio decir esto Tommy, pero eres hermosa, y nadie te puede quitar eso. Así es que vas a llegar ahí con la frente en alto, irradiando dinero, ¿me entendiste? Ahora deja de llorar, que estas arruinando tu maquillaje, y sabemos que una novia con un maquillaje arruinado…-

-…termina con un matrimonio olvidado.- Tomoyo terminó tambaleantemente, intentando una sonrisa. -Gracias Sak-chan, no se que haría sin ti.-

-Te morirías.- Le contesté, guiñando un ojo.

-No, de hecho no. Creo que estaría mucho mejor sin alguien que me estuviera regañando a cada vuelta…-

-Sigo sin entender porque tengo que manejar.- Dije entre dientes.

-No lo tomes a mal Sakurita, te quiero demasiado, pero a veces puedes llegar a ser algo…amargada. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? No se…y tu obsesión con los hombres…no, me corrijo, tu _falta_ de obsesión por los hombres es realmente alarmante. Es decir, sé que soy irresistible, pero Saku, en serio creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no soy así…-

-Bájate-

-¿Qué? Saku, estamos a la mitad de un bulevar, hay carros por todos lados. Tienes que pensar en mi bienestar. Me pueden atropellar y…-

-Exacto,- le contesté dulcemente. Tomoyo me volteó a ver con los ojos grandes, pero repentinamente regresaron a la normalidad mientras una limosina argentina se emparejaba con nosotros.

-¡Saku!-

-Bájate Tommy.- repliqué, jacarandosa.

-De acuerdo,- replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la puerta. -estuvo bien mientras duró, ¿no crees?-

Alcancé a reaccionar mientras ella se bajaba del carro destilando Armani y belleza.

¡La muy pija había tenido una proterva limosina siguiéndonos todo este trayecto!

-DAIDOUJI- rugí, olvidando por completo cualquier trazo de juicio.

Tomoyo alzó su hombro derecho y me encandiló con su sonrisa de 100 watts, reservada solo para mí cuando había hecho algo muy malo.

-Gracias por el viaje amiga, pasaste la prueba. ¡Eres digna de mi amistad! Ahora ven, bájate de ese…- realmente la pausa que realizó no hizo absolutamente nada para mejorar mi humor. –Carro.- finalizó.

¿Quién se creía para estarme mandando como si yo fuera su criada?

¡Si creía que le iba a hacer caso, estaba por recibir una sorpresa muy grande…!

…Crujiendo los dientes, cumplí con la orden.

Después de todo, ella estaba pagando mi cheque -.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El Ribeteo de la Autora al Final de un Delicioso Capi:** _Estoy totalmente consciente de que la escena con Eriol modelando hubiera podido ser mucho más humorista, pero estaba ansiosa por publicar esto…y padezco de flojera aguda….algún día lo re-escribiré para que se acomode a mi gusto…o humor :p todo depende…

**.:Reviews:.**

**Itziar**: Jaja, si espero que mis capis sean graciosos. En realidad cuando saqué este fic no sabía que esperar en mis reviews (si es que me llegaban algunos…). Pero que bueno que te este gustando! Y lo de SS? Pues…todavía hay mucho por verse. Primero hay que plantear toda la historia…y luego ya viene el romance…

**Mitcha**: Jaja, ¿te identificas con esta Sakura? Jeje pues ya somos dos. Sakura tiene inyectado por ahí mucho de mí. Si es un poquito diferente, pero ese es todo el punto de este fic. Gracias por el review!

**Abcchan**: Jeje pues mi creatividad ya esta al maximo, y aquí ya esta el otro capi que pediste. Pero dale crédito a mi hermana por este capitulo. Sin ella esto ni por mi mente hubiera pasado! Jeje gracias por el review!

**Anna**: Jaja, pues parece que vas a tener que esperar otro capi para saber que es lo que pasa en la cena! Jeje lo siento, pero es que esa escena tiene que estar escrita MUY cuidadosamente, y pues digamos que yo ya estaba que me moría por sacar este capi, asi es que la cena no cupo en este capitulo! Gracias por el review, y espero que me dejes otro:p

**Lilika Yanagisawa**: Que bueno que te gusta mi historia! Jiji a mi tambien me gusta…aunque no estoy del todo conforme con ella…pero que va! Gracias por el review!

**Daniela**: Hmm…pues aquí esta el otro capi que pediste! -

**Tijo-magic**: Yo tambien espero que estes bien..y muchas gracias por el review! Aquí esta la continuación! Aunque la de las ideas es mi hermana! Jeje ella ha sido un súper apoyo en esta historia…

**Ai-chan**: AAA! Me encantan tus reviews! Y jaja, digamos que si identifico a Flippy con Tomoyo…y conmigo O.O. De hecho todos los personajes tienen algo de mi por ahí…jaja por algo soy la autora no? Waiud…jaja que bueno que te gusta mi historia! Y suerte con la tuya! jajaja. Espero que me dejes mas reviews en el futuro! Tal vez asi saco los capis mas pronto…no se…waiud…


End file.
